Sucked In
by CloverHeart609
Summary: When Olivia, Kari, Nicky and Haven win a trip to meet George Lucas and to try an experiment, they think it's going to be a great trip where they stay in the mountains and meet their idol. But it turns out differently, they get sucked into Star Wars! -On temporary hiatus, but WHOA CHAPTER 35 IS UP-
1. Chapter 1: The Trip

**Helllloooooo Everyone! Clover here and welcome to Sucked In. I know, lame title, I'm still trying to think of a better one. For people who've read After Order 66 (My other Star Wars story) this story was nothing to do with. I don't think Ahsoka's going to be in this story, but I am starting so you never know. Anyway here's my story, enjoy!**

**Kari**

"Are you sure about this, guys?" I asked as the van continued to bump up and down as it went down the dirt road. We had entered a contest for a Star Wars experiment after Nicky convinced us it was a once in a lifetime chance. So we (Nicky, Haven, Olivia and I) were picked from the millions who entered and we were now on our way to some camp in the mountains of California to meet with George Lucas himself.

"Yeah, I'm starting to have second thoughts about this. I mean we don't even know what we're doing." Haven said as she flipped her blond ponytail over her shoulder. She pulled on her Taylor Swift t-shirt and glanced nervously around the van; first at her converse shoes, then at Nicky and finally she stared out the window.

"Well it's an experiment, duh. They're going to test something on us!" Nicky said in her upbeat voice. Her straight dark-brown hair looked almost black in the lighting and her Star Wars t-shirt had clearly been pulled out of the dirty clothes this morning. "You guys can't back out now, we're in Nevada. Right, Olivia?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sure." Olivia snapped out of her day-dream and gave us a lopsided smile. She twirled the end of her red braid and looked at us, waiting for us to stopped staring at her and continue talking.

"Anyways, it'll be fun. Plus this might be our only chance to meet George Lucas in the flesh!" Nicky's voice got higher and higher until she was squealing.

"Quiet down back there!" The driver yelled back at us. She turned to glare at us and as soon as she looked back at the road we all started giggling like the crazy girls we are.

"I guess so. I wonder what experiment they're going to do." Haven said.

"Who knows, though the thought of them experimenting on us doesn't exactly make me feel better about this." I said as the van took a sharp turn and we all unwillingly leaned right.

"Entering California!" The driver shouted and pointed out the 'Welcome to California' sign on our left.

"Quick!" Haven said as she whipped out her cell phone and took a picture on the sign. "Yes, perfect!" She looked at the picture, pressed some buttons and starting typing.

"Oh, forward it to me so I can send it to my mom." Olivia snapped out of another day-dream and pulled out her phone as well. Soon everyone was texting and forwarding the California sign.

**Sorry it's so short, the first four chapters are pretty short because I wanted to fit in each of their views before they get, well, sucked in. And just in case you want to know, I do twist the original story some... Anyway here's a bit of random info on Kari:**

**She is Asian-American, her eyes are hazel and her hair is dark brown. She is the brains of the group, although she's not a fan of reading. **


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting My Idol

**Okay, so I went back and edited this chapter so it's longer. They don't get much longer than this, sorry**

**Nicky**

I filled with excitement as we stepped out of the stuffy van. I have to admit, Skywalker Ranch was nothing like I imagined. I imagined an amazing Coruscant style building perched on the very top of the mountain surrounded by nothing but forest. But it wasn't. Nope, it looked nothing like anything you'd see on Coruscant. There were multiple white modern houses in a hilly field and they looked like, well, houses. Not at all what I expected.

I tried to smooth out my shirt the best I could, since it had went straight out of the dirty clothes basket, directly into my suitcase and then three days later onto me.

"Welcome! You're the contest winners, correct? Kari Roca, Nicole Brookes, Haven Yearly and Olivia Pastore?" Our tour guide said as she approached.

"Yep, that's us. But I go by Nicky." I said with a friendly smile.

"Ahh," She wrote something on her clipboard. "I'm your tour guide, my name is Sam, welcome to The Skywalker Ranch! Now follow me please,"

She led us through room after room, building after building, explaining what they did in each. It was interesting, it was, but it wasn't what I came here for. I didn't come to look at the clay busts they use, or the see how long they take to make the lighting perfect or even to meet Dave what's-his-name who was the director of the Clone Wars TV show. I came here to meet _the_ amazing George Lucas and make Star Wars history!

"Now you will be meeting Mr. Lucas, get to know each other and then I will take you to your rooms." She gave us a quick smile before holding open the door for us.

We stepped into the room and looked around. There was multiple windows and the walls were covered in cover art and posters. At the very end of the room there was a desk that looked out into the valley below.

"Welcome girls!" George Lucas said as he turned the chair around so that he was facing us. "I'm George Lucas, but you can call me George." He held out his hand like this completely normal, like we weren't meeting a legend.

I (of course) was the first one across the room shaking George's hand. "My name's Nicky Brookes and I am a _huge_ fan!" I introduced myself as the others came forward.

"Haven Yearly" "Olivia Pastore" "Kari Roca" Everyone else introduced themselves and shook George's hand, while I mentally promised I would never wash my hand again.

"It's nice to meet you all. Now I'm sure you have many questions, so ask away. I'll try my best to answer." I had to restrain myself from slipping into my hyper mode and total freaking him out.

"How did you get the idea for Star Wars?" I asked as I bit my lip to keep myself from bursting out and completely bombarding him with questions.

"Well to be honest I combined Flash Gordan with Akira Kurosawa, threw in some science fiction novels, comic books and the Wizard of Oz and added some myth structures." It sounded like he was giving us a recipe. I had no clue what Flash Gordan or Akira Kurosawa was, but I nodded eagerly anyway.

"What is the experiment you're going to be testing on us?" Haven asked.

"Ahh, that's the one thing I can't awnser. It's supposed to be a surprise, but I assure you, you won't be harmed in the process.

"Mr. Lucas? Dave is here for the meeting." Sam said as she poked her head through the door. I looked up at the clock and saw it had been 15 minutes already! How the heck did that happen?

"Okay, send him in. Nice meeting you girls, we'll be meeting in the attic of the effects building tomorrow." Sam quickly ushered us out and lead us up a set of stairs and past a bunch of offices.

"Here's your room girls, now please remember the offices are right down the hall, so please don't be too loud. Your suitcases are already in there. Goodnight!" She hurried off, leaving us standing in the hallway.

Olivia pulled the door open and we all stepped in. It was a pretty room; the walls were a sky blue and everything wooden in the room had been painted white. There was a big window and two bunk beds on either side of it. Our suitcases were lying next to the door.

After I had changed into my monkey covered pajamas I sat on the window still and stared out into the darkness that covered the valley. It was a beautiful view, but it was making me tired. And sleep was not part of tonight's plan.

**Random info on Nicky**

**She has straight dark-brown hair and green eyes. She is impulsive and creative. She a huge Star Wars fan and is the movie-lover of the group.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nicky's Plan

**Haven**

I slept for 5 minutes. No joke. I checked the clock right before I passed out and then Nicky woke me up 5 minutes later.

Apparently I wasn't the only one Nicky woke up; Olivia and Kari were sitting up in their beds too.

"Why did you wake us up Nicky? We want to sleep." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"I woke you up because I have a plan." Everyone groaned. Nicky's plans almost always got us in trouble. "Oh get over it. My plan is to sneak down to the effects building and go up in the attic to see what they're going to do!" She smiled and looked at us like she was waiting for us to throw a party.

"Don't mean to be a killjoy, but no. That would get us kicked out if they catch us and you don't want to miss your chance do you? Besides we can wait until tomorrow." Kari said from her bunk above me.

"No we can't. Besides why would George have told us if he didn't want us to go there? And who said anything about being caught?" She as she pulled out a pack of fleece socks out of her suitcase.

"So just by random chance you had those in your bag?" I asked, wondering why she would bring an unwrapped pack of socks anyway. She never bought socks out of her own free will.

"No, I planned for a sneak out of some sort. I was a Girl Scout you know."

"I still don't think we should do it." Kari said.

"Fine we'll have a vote. Raise your hand if you want to sneak out." She and Olivia raised her hand. "Raise your hand if you don't." Kari and I raised ours. It was a tie. "Hmm, I know! We'll flip a coin. Heads we go, tails we don't. Anyone have a coin?" We looked for 5 minutes before Olivia produced an arcade token from her suitcase (seriously though who packs those?)

Nicky took it and flipped it up in the air. It landed on her hand and she smacked it down on her wrist. She lifted up her hand to revel it was… heads. We were going.

**Sorry that this is one super short, I just needed to fit Olivia in before the, um, event. Anyways some random info on Haven:**

**She has blond hair and brown eyes. She is the least Star Wars obsessed of the four and loves to write. She is the gossip of the group.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sucked In

**Olivia**

"Shhh!" I shushed Nicky again as we continued to sneak down the hallway. I really was surprised no caught us yet. We were almost to the door and it seemed like Nicky had made it her job to knock everything in our path over and then just barely manage to catch it, scaring us all.

We ducked out onto the porch and glanced around to make sure no one was outside.

"Okay, here's the plan: we run as fast as we can towards the trees, walk through those a bit and then run as fast as we can to the effects building." Nicky said as she leaned against a post with her hand shaped as a gun.

"What kind of plan is that?" I asked.

"Now!" Was her answer as she took off towards the small patch of trees. We all followed her and made behind the brush just as Sam stepped out onto the porch. "Nuh nuh nuh nuh!" Nicky started quietly singing as we crept through the foliage.

"Shut up!" Kari whispered. "I thought we were trying to be quiet!"

"Sorry, but you know you're singing that in your head." Nicky held up her hand as we came to the edge of the tree patch. "And… go! Backdoor!"

We all ran straight for the backdoor and avoided being seen. Haven reached for the door, but I stopped her before she could open it.

"Just in case." I spit on my hands and then rubbed the door hinges with it. The other girls gave me weird looks, but this kept the door hinges from squeaking.

Haven reached for the door again and pulled it open without a sound. We stalked single file into the staff kitchen. I was immediately distracted by some Oreos someone left open on the counter. I reached to get them, but then Kari smacked my hand away. She shook her head 'no' and then motioned for me to follow her. It was then that I noticed that Haven and Nicky had left.

I followed Kari out and down the hallway to a set of stairs at the very end, where Nicky and Haven were waiting. Once we got caught up we began to silently creep up the stairs, wincing every time a step creaked.

We opened the door at the top to see… a small hallway. There were four doors each with a label. 'Testing', 'Observation', 'Storage' and 'Monitors' is what they read.

Before any of us could say anything Nicky was already opening the door to the 'Testing' room.

"Nicky what are you doing?" I asked as we came over to follow her through the door.

"Guys…" She started. I was worried we had walked into a trap, the way her voice sounded. We cautiously followed her through the door. In the room was 4 chamber-tube-thingies with a door and one of our names on each.

Nicky (just in case you can't tell, she's very impulsive) stepped into her test chamber and turned around so she was facing us. "These are cool!"

"Nicky get out of there!" Kari said in a sharp voice. Nicky stared at her for a second before smirking.

"I dare you to get into yours Kari." Kari's face went from aggregated to nervous in 4.9 seconds. She could never turn down a dare.

"Uh, well, fine!" She bit her lip and stepped into her chamber.

"You too Haven! And Olivia, do I have to dare you as well?" Nicky was still in her chamber with her arms crossed, waiting for us.

Haven glanced nervously at me before stepping in herself.

"You can dare me all you want I'm not stepping in there." I took a step back from the chambers and glared at Nicky.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then the doors to the chambers began to shut. They all tried to stop the doors, but it was no use. They shut and in a matter of seconds my friends were asleep, leaning against the back of the chambers.

"Hello?" Was it just me or did the darkness get darker? The door to the room swung open and in stepped a tall figure dressed in orange. It was like a scene from a horror movie. "Please don't hurt me!" I shouted as two more stepped in and disappeared into the darkness around me.

I felt something sharp pierce my neck and everything was instantly blurry. The _things_ that were in the room around me stayed back and watched as my legs gave out and I fell. The last thing I saw was the bottom of the test chambers.

**Okay so this way Olivia's chapter. I'm not going to post anymore chapters unless I get at least 1 review. I'm not trying to be demandive or attention desperate (defiantly not that), I just want to know if anyone's actually reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kari the Jedi

**Kari**

I woke up to see an old man standing over me. I had no clue where I was or why it was so hot; all I remembered was something about Olivia being right.

"Ahh, good you're awake! I was starting to think that hit had killed you." The old man said. My vision started to work right again I recognized the old man; it was Obi-Wan Kenobi!

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" His face wrinkled a bit, like he was thinking about something really hard.

"Yes, don't you remember me?"

"Umm, no." He stood up straight and held out his hand to help me stand. I stood up and he led me towards a land speeder.

"That hit must have knocked out some of your memory. Your name is Kari Roca and you were one of the few younglings who survived Order 66. I found you a few years ago and took you in as my Padawan. You said you were going out for a walk 3 hours ago and then you didn't come back. So I went out to look for you and found you here. What I think happened is that you were attacked by a Tuskan Raider, since you have that bump on your head." Actually the bump was from me hitting my head on the chamber door trying to get it open, but I went along with Obi-Wan's story.

"Oh, okay then."

"We'll go back to the house and get your head bandaged up."

•••

I walked through the door into Obi-Wan's house. It was pretty small; there was a kitchen/living room, Obi-Wan's bedroom and the basement/my room.

I sat and observed the room as Obi-Wan covered my head with a bandage and some sort of cream that smelled like cranberry sauce. The knot instantly felt better.

"Do you feel good enough for practice?" He asked. I had no clue what we were practicing for, but it sounded fun.

"Yeah!"

"Alright, get your lightsaber and I'll meet you outside." Oh, that kind of practice. Well this should be interesting.

I headed downstairs and looked around my basement bedroom. There was a bed, a chest and a crack window. That was it.

I found my lightsaber under my pillow and ignited it. It had a beautiful purple blade, just like Mace Windu's. I twirled it a bit, completely memorized by the light.

"Are you coming Kari?" Obi-Wan called from upstairs.

"Yep!" I shut it off and hurried up stairs. I ran out into the front yard (I guess you could call it that) to see Obi-Wan waiting for me.

We lit our lightsabers and the duel began.

Just do what the Jedi do. This thought ran through my head as I tried to keep control of my fear.

Obi-Wan swung his lightsaber and miraculously I swung mine to meet it. And then I felt it. The Force. I felt it flow through me, influencing my every move.

The rest of the duel was surprisingly easy; every time Obi-Wan made a move I easily stopped it. After a while we both got tired and it was getting dark so we went to bed.

Later that night I sat on the floor, trying to see if I could use The Force to find Haven, Nicky or Olivia. I soon found that I could get a small glimpse of them.

_Nicky sat in a small chair and I could just barely see, in the very edge of the vision, a lot of fur._

_Haven was lucky, she was in a bed. It looked comfortable. It was all I could see, which wasn't very helpful._

_Olivia was unconscious and leaning against a steel wall. Next to her I could see half of a brown haired, brown eyed girl I recognized as Princess Leia._

So that's where they were. I was starting to piece things together and if I was right, then we were in Episode 4 of Star Wars.

**Review Reponses**

**Species Unknown: Thanks for your review, and I agree it could be better. I'm still pretty new to this myself.**


	6. Chapter 6: I replace the Auto Pilot

**Nicky**

I woke up to a weird furry thing shaking me.

"What! I'm up!" I said, thinking for a second my mom had sent the dog to get me out of bed. I sat up and rubbed my head. I was sitting in a chair in what looked like the cockpit of a plane and the furry thing was standing above me. I looked directly up at it realized it was a Wookie! And not just any Wookie, Chewbacca, the famous co-pilot of the Millennium Falcon!

"Alright Nicky come on, we're there." Han Solo said as he stepped into the cockpit. Han Solo knows my name!

"Um, where am I?" I was happy that I was surrounded by Star Wars characters, but I also was a bit confused and slightly scared.

"The Falcon, where do you think? We just landed on Tatooine, now come on I need you to help me unload the cargo." He and Chewbacca left, leaving me confused in the cockpit of what I thought was a made-up ship. I looked down at my clothes and saw that I was no longer wearing the red t-shirt and light blue jeans I had put on before we crept out to the building; instead I was wearing black pants and a navy blue shirt.

I finally got up and managed to find my way off the ship. I walked over to the unloading area where Han and Chewie were hauling large boxes onto a hovering dolly.

They didn't say anything to me, they just loaded up the dolly and then made me push it over to a doorway were some weird creatures with 4 arms gave me an empty one and started to unload the one I brought them.

An hour later we were finally done and sitting in the air-conditioned cockpit, breathing like we just ran around the entire planet twice. That was honestly the most exercise I'd ever done.

"Well, let's go look for work. You know the drill; passengers or cargo, and try to get someone who will pay a lot, since we've got that bounty on our heads." Ahh, that bounty, the one were Jabba wants Han's head. And apparently mine too, now.

"Do you think it's smart to do that here?" Wow, I couldn't believe _I_, Nicole Marion Brookes professional trouble maker of Ridgewood Middle School, was thinking twice. That's like one of those things that _never _happens.

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, for starters this is Jabba's turf. He lives here and so do his bounty hunters. He has a giant bounty on our heads and anyone would be happy to shoot us and take that money to go feed their kids." I wonder if that chamber did something to my head. Han stared at me for a minute.

"That doesn't sound like the Nicky I know. Are you feeling ok?"

"No, I have a feeling I won't be for a while though." Han exchanged glances with Chewie.

"Okay then, anyway let's go."


	7. Chapter 7: How to Moisture Farm

**Haven**

"Haven!" A boy's voice woke me up. I threw the nearest pillow at him pulled the blankets over my head.

A moment later the blankets were pulled off of me and I looked up at the annoying kid who did it. "Get up, we have work to do!" Turns out it wasn't a kid, it was a teenager with short blond hair and blue eyes. He looked familiar, but I just couldn't quite place him. Then it clicked.

"Luke Skywalker?" He gave me a weird look.

"Duh, now come on, Uncle Owen's gonna be mad." He left me sitting there completely confused. What the heck happened? 1 minute I foolhardily stepped into some chamber-thing and the next I get woken up by Luke Skywalker. Seriously, did my mind just skip out? "Haven, I mean it!"

"I'm coming!" He was reminding me of my own annoying little brother more and more.

I pulled myself up and looked around the room for something to wear. I dug through the chest next at the foot of my bed and found nothing but tan pants and white shirts. I pulled them on, along with a pair of brown boots that had been next to the door.

I walked out into the hall to see Luke waiting for me.

"You didn't have to wait." I said, even though I was actually grateful since I had no clue where to go from here.

"Yes, I did." He walked down the hallway and into a room I'm guessing was the kitchen. Beru was standing in front of a stove, cooking something. Then another question popped in my head; who was I related to? I mean if I was here, then I was related to one of these people. Or maybe I was a transfer student of some sort? Hired help, possibly?

"Here you go, honey." Beru said a she gave me a plate with some weird looking food on it.

"Thanks… Beru."

"What happened to mom?" She said not looking up from the shove.

"Oh, nothing I just… want to make sure I knew your name." I was really bad at lying.

"Ok, you two should probably eat quickly since you're already running late." Luke and I quickly ate our food and headed out to the moisture building.

I hoped we didn't have to do much, since I honestly didn't quite get the concept of moisture farming, much less know how to do it.

"You're late." Owen said as we approached.

"Sorry, I got up late." I figured he would take the news better from his daughter, than his nephew who he (and I quote) 'didn't quite understand'.

"Yeah, I noticed. Now come on, we need to be caught up by the time the Jawas come around." I followed them into the building and watched as they each went to a separate machine and started pressing buttons. Water flowed into the glass container of the machine and stopped at the 1 quarter line. They pressed some more buttons and a light blue liquid poured in, followed by another quart of water and then more blue liquid. "Well? Are you going to work or not?" Owen asked once he saw I was just watching them.

"Uh, yes sir. Sorry." I went over to the empty machine next to Luke's and copied his movements. We did this for hours and hours before Owen finally declared lunch break.

**So here's Haven's chapter, hoped you liked it. I completely made up the moisture farming process, since I had no clue what it was like. I even looked it up and the Wookieepedia and that gave me nothing. Anyway now for (drum roll please!)... Review Responses!:**

**Bobby5987: Thank you! And you'll find a lot of my stories are a bit odd.**

**Species Unknown: So are your reviews. I'm trying to fit everyone in before it gets started and I couldn't really think of too much to do with Nicky.**


	8. Chapter 8: That's Princess Olivia to you

**Olivia**

I woke up on a very uncomfortable steel shelf, which I guessing was supposed to be a bed. The small cell-like room I was in matched the gray shelf and I couldn't help but feel like I'd been here before. I hadn't, but it looked familiar.

"Oh Olivia! Good, you're finally awake! They must've really wanted the information from you." A brown haired, brown eyed teenager, who I just noticed was sitting next to me, said.

"Where am I? And who are you?" I asked her while I scooted away from her. I didn't like being near or talking to people I didn't know.

"It's me, Leia. Remember?" Instead of answering I gave her a confused look. "We're adopted sisters and we live on Alderaan with our parents, Bail and Breha Organa." I still had no clue what she was talking about. "Ugh, we're senators in training and we get in fights a lot, but we're still pretty close. Alderaan is our home planet and you are usually the first one to break down and give out the answer. Does any of this ring a bell?"

"No, well except the Leia part and the Alderaan part I could swear I've heard that before." I tried to think about everything she had said, but my mind kept replacing them with thoughts I remembered. Like how she said I was born on Alderaan, my mind tells me I was born in North Carolina. And how she said my parents are Bail and Breha Organa, but I remember them as Mark and Lisa Pastore.

"Hmm, they must have erased your memory. But why would they do that if they needed the information? Oh, because if they erased it then no one would have the info. But they must have forgotten; I have it too!" She was just talking to herself at this point.

Then I thought of something. My father was Bail Organa and Leia was his daughter/my sister and that made her Leia Organa! Like from Star Wars! And Alderaan and the information and the senator training! It all made sense now! I was in Star Wars!

I was in Star Wars! I was in Star Wars! I was in Star Wars! That was all I could think of and before long it was all I said.

"I'm in Star Wars!" I was shouting it without actually thinking at all.

"Actually there are no wars by that title at the moment. There's no major wars at all right now." Leia said giving me a funny look, like _I_ was the weird one. I might be a bit odd, but at least I didn't talk to myself. "But there will be one once they find out about the Rebellion. Blast! I shouldn't be talking about that right now! They probably have cameras set up in here!" She said suddenly very worried.

I tried to remember if there were any cameras in the movie. I didn't think was, but it had been a few years since I had seen the movie. The next scene with Leia (and now me) was the destruction of Alderaan, the planet I had apparently grown up on. I guess that meant I'd have to start crying, which was going to be hard because my acting skills sucked.

I began to pick at a loose thread of my ugly white dress that matched Leia's. I had no clue how I gotten here, I wonder if it had anything to do with the strange people in the orange suits who had injected a drug in my neck. Probably.

Then the door opened and in stepped Darth Vader, followed by 3 storm-troopers.

"Come with us." Vader demanded and without saying another word he began to walk down the hallway. The storm-troopers shoved us out of the room and walked behind us to make sure we didn't run.

They lead us into the bridge and stood us behind Admiral Tarkin. Here comes destruction.

**Tada! Here's chapter 8! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took a while to get it up, I've just been _really_ busy lately. And now... it's time for... The Review Responses!**

**PSDW: YOU HAVE NO PROOF! Oh... you were just kidding? oh... awkward. Lol I'm kidding. And I figured you'd like Nicky, she's one of my favorites too (second to Haven). Thank you for da review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Watching from a Distance

**Kari**

It was fun to watch Haven and Luke try to get a very stubborn R2-D2 inside the repair building. He was set on staying away from it. I sat on a ridge a few miles away, but I was close enough to see them since I had my amazing Jedi eyesight.

Haven was pushing R2 and Luke was pulling him. It worked for a few seconds, but then R2 locked his wheels. It was so sudden that Luke fell and Haven nearly flipped over the droid. I burst out laughing and then ducked when they heard the echo and looked my way.

They returned to R2 and began arguing about how to get him inside the building. Then Haven had an idea and she started motioning with her hands. I wish I was close enough to hear what they said. Luke nodded and they each went to either side of R2, picked him up and started carrying him into the building. He squealed and beeped so loud I could hear it clearly over all the way over here.

They carried him into the building and I waited for night to fall.

•••

I was sitting closer now as the suns set over the hill. Luke Skywalker had just been outside watching the setting suns, but now he had gone inside. Now I was waiting for R2 to escape.

The power shut off and every light went out, making it completely dark. Then I heard it. The sound of metal tracks against sand. It was quite, but I could just barely hear it.

I took a step towards him knowing that he couldn't see me. But as it turns out he could sense me with his scanners. He immediately turned and blinded me with a bright light.

"Ow, turn that down I'm trying to help you!" I said, holding my hands in front of my face to block the light.

He beeped an apology (or at least that was what it sounded like) and turned the light off.

"Thank you. Now you're looking for Obi-Wan Kenobi, right?" The droid twisted his head in what I'm assuming is 'yes'. "He lives that way directly over that ridge." I said to the droid. He stared at me for a second and then headed off in the direction I pointed to.

**Here it is! Happy Birthday! Lol, I am so random. Sorry for the even-shorter-than-last-time chapter. This was filler pretty much because Kari doesn't have much to do just yet. I really should have thought about that when I was writing the first few chapters. Anyway it's the most wonderful time of day (so random…) because it's time for Review Responses!**

**PSDW: Yeah, it was kinda short because there wasn't that much to write (or at least in my opinion). And YOU STILL HAVE NO PROOF! And you're still kidding… hehehe… **_**random**_**… lol**


	10. Chapter 10: Hunted

**Nicky**

We had just barely avoided being killed by bounty hunters twice. In the last hour. Not my idea of a good time.

"Alright, let's head back. We'll check around again tomorrow." Han said as he put down his empty glass. "For now we need to focus on not being caught by the bar-tender."

"What, why?" Instead of answering he shoved me towards the door and took off running. I didn't know why he and Chewie where running or why they were going so fast, but then I found out when a laser shot barely missed my leg. I took off too.

We ran towards the Falcon as fast as we could. Turns out it wasn't that fast. An electric net was thrown over us, making us trip over each other. The good news was that it wasn't the people from the bar. The bad news was it was one of the bounty hunters who wanted our heads.

"Ah, Han and Nicky Solo. And Chewbacca. Looks like I'll be getting a bonus." Wait a second, Nicky _Solo_? Did that mean I was related to him? Now that I think about it, our hair colors are almost identical and our personalities are a lot alike. Maybe we're brother and sister!

"Alright Rako, what's your price?" Han grumbled as he glared up at the creature who had thrown the net. It was one of the same creatures that played in the cantina when Han shot Greedo. I honestly never expected to see one of them as a bounty hunter.

"Sorry Solo, you can't bribe me out of this one. The price Jabba will give me will be much higher than you ever could give." Rako replied waving over him accomplices.

"Oh, really? There's nothing you want?"

"Nothing that you have." Rako answered, adjusting his hat and pressing a button on his wrist watch-thingy.

"No, what about Nicky?"

"_What?_" What did he mean 'what about Nicky'?

"Giving away your own sister for your freedom? I'm impressed Solo, you've got a deal." That was just my luck. One of my favorite characters gives me to some alien as a slave so he can get away. Wasn't that just _great_!

Han and Rako shook hands as soon as the net was pulled off of us. Rako's two accomplices grabbed my arms and pulled me up. Then I heard a shot and Rako hit the ground. As it turns out, Han had a blaster up his sleeve. Chewie picked up the two aliens holding me and bashed their heads together. A few seconds later they hit the ground too.

"You could have told me you were going to do that." Han gave me a weird look.

"I shouldn't have too, that's what we always do."

"Oh, yeah, right." I said, thanking my mother for my inherited amazing acting skills.

"Alright, well-"

"There they are! Get em'!" The bar-tender shouted as he turned the corner with two storm-troopers following.

"To the ship!" And with that we took off again.

**What do you know, **_**even more filler**_**. And yes, I know their short. Sorry! Bare with me here, people. I wasn't going to update again until tomorrow (Valentine's Day) but a certain evil laugh scared me into posting early… But in way I win, because it's **_**more**_** filler (so take **_**that**_**). But I will update again tomorrow (guess I just spoiled the surprise), but it won't be up til around 7 or 8ish because I had to do some research for this. And by research I mean I need to rewatch episode 4 because I haven't seen it in forever and my memory isn't the best (at all). Also Rako is a character straight from my imagination, not Rako Hardeen. Anyways hoped you guys liked it! **

**~Clover**

**P.S. Did you think I would honestly forget the Review Reponses? Never!**

**PSDW: You think you will find the proof, don't you? Well you won't! Mwhahahaha! Hmm, no. The evil laugh doesn't work for me. Nope. And I updated early so I hope you're happy! ;-P**


	11. Chapter 11: Sand Duels and Old Friends

**Haven**

"Haven!" Luke woke me up the next morning at dawn. "Come on we have to go look for the R2 unit."

"What are you talking about?" I said, forgetting again what world I was in.

"He ran off last night and we need to go look for him. Now hurry up, I've already told Aunt Beru we were going to town to get their memories wiped." And with that he left. I got dressed and hurried out to join Luke and C3PO in the land-speeder.

I had to resist the urge to give them directions and warnings as we followed R2's tracks.

"Look, there's a droid on the scanner, dead ahead! It might be the R2 unit, hit the accelerator!" He said as he pointed at the gray dot on the scanner. Threepio pressed down on the accelerator and the land-speeder drove faster and faster towards R2.

•••

The land-speeder came to halt right behind R2 and we all jumped out.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked as I stepped in front of him. R2 beeped an answer and we both looked at Threepio for a translation.

"Master Luke and Mistress Haven are your rightful owners now!" Mistress Haven, I like that. "We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi gibberish!" R2 spoke something to Threepio. "And don't talk to me about your 'mission' either! You're lucky they don't blast you to bits right here!" His remark got him an odd look from Luke.

"No, it's alright, but we gotta go." R2 started beeping wildly and spun his head while he did so.

"Now what's wrong with him?" I asked, even though I knew what was coming.

"There are several creatures approaching from the east." Threepio reported with a glance east.

"Sand-people." Luke said as his eyes suddenly became very wide. He rushed back over to the land-speeder and pulled out a very long gun and a pair of binoculars. "Come on let's go have a look." He said, and tossed the binoculars to me as he passed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked. I did _not_ want to be involved with what happens next.

"Sure, they're probably all down in the canyon." He knelled down behind a rock so that he was unseen by anyone in the canyon. I crouched next to him and cautiously looked around the side of the rock with the binoculars. "Do you see anything?"

I saw two Banthas with giant saddles on their backs, but I knew there was sand-people nearby.

"There's two Banthas and that's all I see." I said, handing the binoculars back to Luke. He looked for himself and I hoped that by some random chance he would see the sand-person and decide it was time to leave.

"There's sand-people alright. I can see one now." I heard a sound below us.

"Um, Luke?" I was silently praying he would listen to me and leave.

"Just a second." He adjusted some of the buttons and I heard the sound again. I reached to yank him back, but I was too late.

The sand-person jumped up in front of us and pumped his staff up and down. He spoke something in sand-language and I heard Threepio scream. Luke grabbed the gun and tried to defend himself while I backed-up and looked for some sort of weapon. Luke couldn't react fast enough and the sand-man hit him in the gut with his staff.

Luke fell and rolled to avoid having his head crushed by the spiked staff. The sand-man got aggregated by Luke's quick movements and pumped the staff in air again with a loud shout.

"Hey buddy!" I yelled as I threw the nearest rock and it hit his neck. He screeched and turned to face me. "Leave him alone!" I threw another, not really thinking at the moment. It was when the sand-man charged me that I realized just what an idiotic mistake I'd made.

I dodged and the sand-man whipped around once he realized I was no longer in his path of destruction. I struggled to lift a heavy rock and rolled out of the way when he charged again. I finally managed to lift it and I somehow gathered the strength to throw it at him. It hit his knee and he went down.

Luke stood and collected his gun. "Good job." He said as we both looked down at the sand-man as he tried his hardest to craw away.

We heard another cry and whipped around to see another sand-man behind us. We didn't have time to react before it smacked Luke with his staff and Luke went down. So it was just me. Against a sand-man. Without a weapon. I'm dead.

I backed up to try to escape it, but I forgot about the ledge. I wobbled for a few seconds before tumbling down the canyon wall. My body seemed to hit every single stone and plant along the way down. Then my head hit a large stone and everything went black.

•••

I woke up staring at the bright sky, but something was blocking most of the sunlight. A hand. It was resting my forehead and it scared me half to death.

"Get away from me!" I screamed as I pushed the hand off my forehead crawled away. Once I was about 5 feet away I saw that it was not a sand-person; it was an old man. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"My name is Ben Kenobi, there is no need to be afraid. I am not going to hurt you." I quickly stood up and searched my mind for Ben. Ben, Ben, Ben. Oh Ben! Of course, how could I have forgotten?

"Haven Lars." I said scanning the terrain for Luke. I spotted him laying unconscious on the ground near me. "Luke!" I rushed over to him and kneeled over next to him.

"Be careful, you're in no condition to run like that. He'll be fine." Ben said as he too kneeled next to Luke and put his hand on Luke's forehead. A few seconds later Luke woke and had the same reaction I did.

He glanced back and forth between me and Ben before remembering what happened. And apparently realizing I was hurt (even though I didn't).

"Haven are you alright?" He asked as he came towards me.

"Yeah, why?" He gave me a funny look.

"You're kidding, right? You have a giant cut on your cheek." I put my hand to my cheek and felt the dried blood.

"I'll be fine." I said, even though now that I actually knew it was there it hurt like crazy.

It was then that he remembered Ben was there. "Ben Kenobi? Man I am glad to see you!" Ben gave a small smile and stood.

"The Jundland Wastes are not to be travel lightly." I stood as well and R2 inched closer. "Now tell me; what are you doing out here?" Ben asked.

"Him." I said with negativity as I pointed to R2. R2 beeped in his defense.

"I think he's looking for his old master, I've never seen such devotion in a droid before. He says he's the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours?" Ben stared off into the distance.

"Do you know who he's talking about?" I asked.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Ben said, still staring off. "Obi-Wan. Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time. A _long_ time.

"I think my uncle knows him. He said he was dead." Luke said.

"Oh, he's not dead. Not yet, anyways."

"So you know him?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Well of course I know him. He's me." Ben said with a smile." R2 beeped in surprise. "I haven't gone by the name of Obi-Wan since before either of you were born."

"Oh, then the droid does belong to you."

"I don't seem to remember ever owning a droid." R2 beeped once. "Very interesting." I couldn't tell if he was talking about what R2 had said or the fact that the droid was his.

We heard sand-people shouting in the distance.

"I think we'd better get indoors. The sand-people are easily startled, but they'll soon be back and in greater numbers." Ben head towards our land-speeder

R2 beeped, twisted his head north and began to lean back and forth.

"Oh, Threepio!" I walked over and the first thing I see is his arm. Not a good sign. I picked it up and Ben and Luke began to drag Threepio to the land-speeder as he tried to remember what happened.

•••

"No, my father didn't fight in the war; he was a navigator on a spice freighter." Luke said as he took the screw driver from me and twisted another bolt into Threepio's arm.

"That's what your uncle told you." Ben spoke as if the news disappointed him. "He didn't hold to your father's ideals, thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight, same as your father." Ben said as he turned back to Luke.

"Wish I'd known him." Luke said as he looked down at the floor.

"Me too." I would kill to meet the unturned Anakin Skywalker.

"He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself." He was ignoring me as if I didn't exist. I mean I know Luke was one of the main characters, but come on! I thought the Jedi had manners! "And he was a good friend. Which reminds me, I have something here for you."

Ben got up and walked past R2 over to a chest. "Your father wanted you to have this, when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He thought you might follow old Obi-Wan on some darn-fool idealistic crusade like your father did."

"Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll go offline for a little while." Seriously? Was I like invisible now?

"Yeah, sure go ahead." He stood up and looked at the lightsaber Ben held. "What is it?"

"It's your father's lightsaber." Ben answered. "This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight." Luke took the lightsaber and inspected it. "Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. An elegant weapon for a more civilized age." Luke turned it on and began to moved it back and forth and up and down. He moved it faster once he got the hang of it and accidently chopped off a strand of my hair, giving me side bangs.

"Luke!"

"Sorry!" He shut off the lightsaber and I pulled on the singed hair, hoping that by some miracle it would grow back in the next 5 minutes. Ben continued like it never happened.

"For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the old Republic. Before the dark times… before the Empire."

At that moment a familiar voice called from another room. "Obi-Wan! I up!" Kari came into the room and was at first surprised to see Luke and I there but then she broke into a smile. "Haven!"

"Kari!" I jumped up off and couch and hugged her. "I am so glad to see a familiar face again!"

"What do mean?" Luke asked from the couch. I'd blown what little cover I'd had.

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here's chapter 11 which (for once) is actually decent sized and not filler! Woo! There won't be too much filler from now on since we're finally getting started. I was actually watching the movie while I wrote this so a lot of it is word for word. I hope this long chapter makes up for the past three short chapters and next probably short chapter. Now (drum-roll please!) time for the Review Responses!**

**PSDW: I finally got a decent sized chapter! Woo! And I updated soon! Also Woo!**

**Pergjithshme: Wow, that is some name. It usually takes me 2-3 days to write a good chapter, edit it and get it up. And I'm glad you like it.**


	12. Chapter 12: Which World is Mine?

**Hey guys! I have bad news. This chapter has some stuff that I would only suggest for 12 and up and certain mature 11 year olds. There is pain. Like really bad pain that this chapter wouldn't be complete if I hadn't discribed it. So sorry if it's not really approved for you. Anyways here is chapter 12:**

**Olivia**

There's good news and bad news, which do you want to hear first? Oh well, I'm telling you the good news first. The good news is that it wasn't the destruction of Alderaan. The bad, horrible, _awful_ news is it was the torturing of Leia and I instead. And if I do say so myself, _it hurt_.

The guards lead us down hallway after hallway, down staircase after staircase until I was sure we were on the very last level of the Death Star.

The first think I saw when I entered the room was a giant machine with needles and table with chains on it. I felt my heartbeat pick-up pretty fast and I considered yelling it out right then. Leia seemed to read my mind and shot me a look that clearly said 'keep your mouth _shut_'.

"Come with us." A tall man in a lab coat demanded. My mind was too busy freaking out to realize what they wanted until Vader tightly gripped my shoulder and shoved me towards the man. Another man pulled Leia over and they lead us away from Vader. "I am Dr. R'gert and I would give up the information now, if I were you."

"Well you aren't, which is why you won't be getting the information." Leia said as she tried to shake out of the man's tight grip.

Dr. R'gert frowned deeply before turning his back on his and continuing down the hallway. "Trax, follow me with the prisoners." He demanded. The man who was Trax stepped out of a side room and took Leia and I from the other man. We were dragged down the hallway into a side room. In the room was the scariest machine-_thing_ I had ever seen.

It looked just like the other machine I'd seen in the other room. Except this one had not just needles, but also a saw, a knife blade, a thing that looked like a flat iron and many, _many _more evil looking devices.

"Now, I do believe that Miss Leia here will be going first." He was grinning like he was crazy (which he might have been) as he grabbed Leia and strapped her into the chair.

"Do _not _tell them Olivia! Remember our promise, _do not tell them_!" She shouted as he tightened the straps. Didn't remember any promise, but I wouldn't speak. Leia was counting on me.

•••

"Alright you little brat since your sister won't spill, it's her turn. Maybe you'll be smart enough not to keep secrets." Doctor R'gert said as he shoved Leia at Trax and began to strap me in.

"Please, don't, she's only 13!" Leia begged and for the first time that day I saw fear in her eyes. Not when she was being tortured, but when I was being threatened.

"Remember our promise." I said, hoping that the promise was something like: don't speak no matter how loud I scream. Because I'm pretty sure I'm going to be screaming _very_ loudly.

She just looked at me for a minute before slowly nodding. Dr. R'gert tightened the straps again and walked over to the control panel. He began pressing buttons and I realized that there was worst pain than a paper cut.

The first set of needles came down on my left leg and I almost screamed. I felt something seep into my leg and it slowly numbed, before feeling like it was on fire. The second set came down on my right leg and rendered the same results.

"Hmm, you're doing surprisingly good so far. Time to knock it up some." He took one glance at me and turned back to his panel.

The iron turned red and came down on my wrist. I couldn't help it, I screamed. It stayed there for a full pain-filled 5 minutes before moving to my other wrist. I screamed that time too.

The knife slowly entered my upper left arm which caused more screaming. It was then I realized Leia was also screaming. But she wasn't screaming because they were hurting her; she was screaming for them to stop, because _I_ was hurting. She was struggling and twisting, trying to escape Trax's grip. The pain I saw in her eyes made me start to think, was this really my world? The pain meant she cared, and if she cared she must know me and if she knew then this must be my world.

But I wasn't from this world, this galaxy. Was I?

**So did you guys like it? Sorry if it wasn't as gory as you esspeced, guess I'm just paranoid. Anyways sorry for being late and that this chapter was short. And for those of you who are getting bored and think that the story is going to be the same; **_**it isn't**_**. Trust me. It will change and they will have their own adventures. Now it's time for… The Review Responses!**

**PSDW: Ok that's totally fine. That's actually pretty cool that you're doing that. I will see you sometime around Easter! (That's when it ends, right? If it's not I am seriously sorry!)**

**Pergjithshme: I mean I didn't like the name, I just mean that it's long. Thank you for your reviews on After Order 66, and just so you know it's nowhere near as good as this story (or at least in my opinion) and it does change! After a while! Anyways thank you for your reviews!**

**MysticRyter: Thank you!**

**TATBAS: Thank you very much! I will!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Bottom of a Land Speeder

**Hey guys, more bad news. About 2 hours or so after my last update I found out that my grandmother died. The news literally drained out my creativity, so this chapter is was pretty much me typing up everything in the movie and inserting some Kari and Haven diologue. That's exactly what I did. Sorry if this chapter sounds rushed (because it was), but I was determined to update again before Pergjithshme started their lent. I'm not trying to get your sympathy, I just want you guys to know why this chapter is a complete rip-off of the movie.**

**Kari**

Hmm, what are we supposed to do now? We'd just declared that we knew each other, although in this universe we'd never met.

"We've, uh, met in town a few times." I said trying to give a convincing smile. "We see each other almost every time we go. We've become pretty good friends." Haven nodded in agreement.

"Right. Kari, this is my cousin Luke. Remember I told you about him?" Haven said.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Obi-Wan looked annoyed (it was the only time I had seen him look annoyed) at the fact that we were still blabbering on. Luke didn't look too happy either.

"Alright, well Kari why don't you show her your lightsaber." Obi-Wan said. Which transferred to 'go away and take her with you'.

"Sure, come on Haven." So we walked down the stairs, but stopped and sat down right in the middle so that we could hear them, but they couldn't see us.

The conversation had turned serious as soon as we left the room.

"How did my father die?" Luke asked.

"You know, I actually cried the first time I saw this scene." Haven whispered.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil."

"This scene? Seriously?" I whispered back. Haven nodded her head.

"Helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father." Obi-Wan paused for a minute, deep in thought. "Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the darkside of the Force."

"The Force?" Luke asked.

"Wow, he's an idiot." I thought out loud, luckily I remembered to whisper.

"Well he did grow-up on a farm in the middle of nowhere." Haven whispered back. I could practically see Obi-Wan's amused face.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together."

"Like duct tape." Haven said, and I barely suppressed a laugh.

R2 began beeping. "Now let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend." Obi-Wan said as he got up and walked over toward the droid. "And where you come from."

I grabbed Haven's wrist and dragged her back up the stairs. I wanted to see this part.

"We got bored." I said before sitting down in the seat Obi-Wan had just gotten out of. Haven sat down beside Threepio as Luke began to operate on him again.

"I saw part of a message he was-"

"I seemed to have found it." Luke looked up and saw that Obi-Wan had found it in a matter of seconds.

A hologram came from R2 and in the hologram stood Princess Leia… and Olivia!

"General Kenobi, years ago you served our father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire." Leia started.

"We regret that we are unable to present our father's request to you in person. But our ship has fallen under attack and we're afraid our mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed." Olivia spoke, but she didn't sound like herself. She sounded like she did when she was sleep-talking.

"We've placed information in vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory system of this R2 unit. Our father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help us Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're our only hope." Olivia then tapped her shoulder and pointed in an east direction. Leia whipped around, then turned back to R2 and inserted the info.

The hologram cut off and Obi-Wan and Luke just sat there staring at the place the hologram had been. Haven and I however were exchanging sentences in the form of facial expressions.

"You must learn the ways of the Force, if you're to come with me to Alderaan." I had to admit, at that moment he looked and sounded a bit crazy.

"Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to get home, come on Haven." He grabbed Haven's wrist and practically dragged her towards the door. "It's late. I'm in for it as it is."

"I need your help, Luke. _She_ needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing." Luke glanced at Obi-Wan, then at Haven, than at the floor, then the wall and then returned his glance to Obi-Wan.

"I can't get involved. I've got work to do. It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it, but there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's all such a long way from here."

"That's your uncle talking." Obi-Wan said as he tried to convince him. It didn't help though.

"Oh gosh, my uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?"

"Learn about the Force, Luke." At this point, I really wanted to yell at him to shut up, to say that he wasn't helping. But that would almost guarantee me not going with them.

Luke shook his head and began heading towards the door again. "Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going."

"You must do must do whatever you feel is right, of course."

"Okay then, come on Haven." Haven and Luke walked outside and I got up to follow them. But then Obi-Wan stopped me.

"Not this time, young one."

"What? But, I want to come! Why can't I?" I didn't care if I sounded whiny I wanted to go.

"Because you must stay here and guard the homestead. Wait for me to return, and if I decide to stay I will send for you." And with that he left. But little did he know, I was forming a plan.

•••

I felt every single bump as the land-speeder drover towards Anchorhead. You see since Obi-Wan had said I couldn't go and I really wanted to I had climbed onto the bottom of the land-speeder while no one was looking and had been clinging to the machinery for the last half an hour.

The speeder slowed to a halt and all three people (plus Threepio and R2) got out. I didn't dare move as I saw three sets of feet walked over to the Jawa ship wreckage.

"This was Sand-People alright. It's just, I've never heard of them attacking anything this big before." Luke said as he stuck a sand-stick in the ground.

"The sand-people didn't do this, but we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side-by-side. Sand-people always ride single file to hide their numbers."

"These are the same Jawas that sold us R2 and C3PO."

"And these blast points, too accurate for sand-people. Only Imperial storm-troopers as so precise."

"But why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?" I could sense Luke start to piece things together. "If they traced the robots here then they may have learned who they sold them to and that would lead them back… home!" Luke took off towards the land-speeder and I saw Haven's boots follow him.

"Wait, Luke! It's too dangerous!" Luke ignored everything Obi-Wan said and climbed in the speeder. Haven barely got in before the speeder took off at maximum speed. Which means that when a rock flies up and hits you, _it hurts_.

•••

Another half an hour later the speeder came to a halt a yard away from a burning building that was originally the Lars homestead.

"Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru!" Luke shouted multiple times before Haven joined in and began shouting.

"Mom! Dad!"

Their shouts suddenly stopped and I could just barely see why from under here. The bodies of Owen and Beru Lars. And it _did not_ look pretty.

•••

Every rock continued to hit my face until we were finally at Mos Eisley. But it paid off when I got to witness Obi-Wan telling the storm-troopers that 'these are not the droids you are looking for'. Even if I did only see their feet.

When we stopped for the last time at the cantina, I was ready to get out.

**I'm going to say it again; sorry for the sucky chapter. It is probably the most unoriginal chapter so far. I'm going to try drawly and free writing to see if that will bring my creativity back, but don't worry I'll still be updating for this story. I'll try to get a new chapter up this weekend.**

**Pergjithshme: That did make it easier to spell! **

**MysticRyter: Yes, I release my inner poet while writing Olivia's chapter, because underneath all the ADD she is very observant. That was random.**

**TATBAS: Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14: Solo vs Greedo

**Nicky**

I swerved back and forth, back and forth and back and forth on the bar-stool. It's a lot funner than it sounds.

"Can I help you?" The clearly annoyed bar tender asked.

"Nope, I'm good." He glared at me for a second before turning to the next costumer.

A man who looked to be the same species as Ahsoka Tano sat down next to me.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing here in this cesspool?" He asked in a drunken, raspy voice and I immediately felt a bit scared. I was always scared around men who talked to me like that, especially when I was alone around them. And this time Han wasn't there to knock his teeth out like he had to the last guy. In fact I wasn't actually supposed to be here, Han thought I was on the Falcon.

"What's a freak like you doing here?" I asked before hurriedly getting up and running outside. To my great relief he didn't follow me.

"Nicky?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Kari!

"Kari, where have you been? Where did you wake-up? Are you Luke Skywalker's sister? Cause you kinda look like him. Guess what? I'm Han Solo's sister!" I said in a rush as I hugged her, letting my ADHD take over my speech.

"I have been with Obi-Wan Kenobi! Turns out I'm his Padawan!" Kari said with a wide grin.

"No fair! Hey have you seen Haven by any chance?" I said.

"Yeah, she's Luke's cousin!"

"That's even more unfair!"

"Yeah, I know. Anyway I need your help. Since your Han Solo's sister you travel with him on the Millennium Falcon, right?" I nodded. "Good, I need to get me on there."

"Why?"

"Because Obi-Wan doesn't want me to go. I hid on the bottom of the land-speeder the whole way here." That would explain why she was completely dust covered.

"Okay, but first I want to watch the cantina scene."

"Fine, let's go." We snuck into the cantina and watched them from a booth.

Apparently we had missed the guy saying that he didn't like Luke because his arm was now on the floor and Obi-Wan was herding Luke and Haven towards Han.

I watched them talk and eventually pulled Kari into another booth two booths closer so I could hear what they were saying.

"I've out run Imperial starships. Not the local bulk cruisers, mind you, I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man." I rolled my eyes as Han went on and on about how great the Falcon was. "What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers; myself, the two teenagers, two droids and no questions asked.

"What is it, some kind of local trouble?"

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements."

"Well that's the real trick, isn't it? And it's gonna cost you something extra." Han paused for effect like he always did when he was about to give a way too high price. "10,000. All in advance."

"10,000? We could almost buy our own ship for that!" Luke exclaimed.

"But who's gonna fly it kid, you?"

"You bet I could! I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen-" He started to stand up, but Obi-Wan stopped him.

"Well I'm not so sure I'd want 2 more teenagers on my ship, with the obnoxious one I have now." Han said, starting to get angry himself. He wasn't the only one.

Without actually thinking I was up and standing in front of him in a matter of seconds. "You take that back!" I demanded before I knew what I was doing. I realized what I was doing and I could feel my cheeks turn red. Everyone at the table stared at me in shock and before they could react I took off. Kari joined me outside after a minute.

"I didn't completely mess-up the story line, did I?" I said as I looked up at her from my spot on the ground.

"Nope, Han just waved it off and they went back to bargaining. He told them to meet them at docking bay 94. So we should leave now."

"No! There's one more thing I have to see!" I ducked back inside and sat in different booth closer to Han, so that I could see him but he couldn't see me unless he looked really hard.

Han got up to leave but was quickly stopped by Greedo.

"_Going somewhere Solo_?" He said in his weird language. I only knew what he was saying because I had watched the movie with the subtitles on about a million times.

"Yes Greedo, as a matter of fact I was just going to see your boss. Tell Jabba that I've got his money."

"_It's too late. You should have paid him when you had the chance._" Greedo's blaster was still pointed at Han, but Han was just sitting there like he was talking to an old friend. "_Jabba's put a price on your head so large, every hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm lucky I found you first."_

"Yeah, but this time I've got the money." He said, like that would make any difference.

"_If you give it to me I might forget I found you._"

"I don't have it with me. Tell Jabba-" I could see him slowly reach for his gun.

"_Jabba's through with you! He was no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser._"

"Even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?" Oh boy, here it comes! The moment I have been waiting to see if it's true!

"_You can tell that to Jabba. He may only take your ship._"

"Over my dead body." Oh boy!

"_That's the idea. I've been looking forward to this for a long time._" Here it comes!

"I bet you have." And then… Han shot his blaster _first_ and then Greedo's shot, hitting the wall next to Han as he fell to the floor. Han took one look around the cantina, tossed the bar tender some money and hurried out.

I went out the west entrance, grabbed Kari's wrist and took off towards the ship.

**So yeah, there wasn't much I could do just yet. Another rip off of the movie, but don't worry once they get to the Death Star, things go way off course from the movie. So just hold on. You can expect the next update Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**~Clover**

**P.S. Me? Forget the Review Responses? Never!**

**MysticRyter: I brought it up, it wasn't very good, but I used 'the cesspool' part. It'll come up again later, I think.**

**Rosesforever294: Hmm, I might do that.**

**Pergjithshme: Happy Lent! I don't actually celebrate it (for I am Baptist Christian), but I support all Christian, Catholic and Jewish holidays! I stay up way later than I should too. That way random, anyways I will see you Easter!**


	15. Chapter 15: George?

**Kari**

I was surrounded by a bright white light, and that was all I could see. Just a bright, bleak light shining directly in my face. Then the light dimmed, turned blue and took the face of a man. An old man. George Lucas.

"Hello? Testing, testing. Is this working?" He said, looking up at an area a bit above my head.

"What? What's going on?" I asked as he looked away from the area, glanced at me, then returned his stare upwards.

He suddenly grinned, satisfied with something, but it didn't last too long before he returned to his usual slightly nervous expression.

"Okay, Kari this is George and I really hope you can hear me. I can't hear you, at the moment I can't see you and I can't talk for long. But so far you've been doing great! I know that you don't know what's going on or how you got into the Star Wars universe. I'm sorry, but I can't explain right now. You have to be careful though. You can get hurt and you can die. But this is-" His voice stopped, even though his mouth kept moving, and his image began to flicker.

"George? George it's not working! I can't hear you!" I shouted, even though he couldn't hear me.

Then everything went pitch black and there was no more George. It's then I realize I'm curled up and surrounded by cold metal. I sat up as much as I could in the tiny space and began to freak out.

Where was I? What had happened to George? Was I still in Episode 4? What the heck was going on?

Then I heard footsteps above me and I calmed, realizing where I was. The whole thing had been a dream and I was still in the Star Wars galaxy. I was safe, for now, and that I would be safe for another few hours. Then the fun would begin.

**Happy Tuesday y'all! Did you guys know that braces completely suck? And hurt really badly? And that I really would prefer my crooked teeth? Two more years, Clover, two more years. Anywho, sorry for the short chapter and short little rant there, but I will post another (chapter, that is) tomorrow if not later tonight. I'm on a writing streak and I am very happy that my DVD player (otherwise known as my computer) is working again! I just had to restart it! Time for the Review Responses and then back to writing!**

**Pergjithshme: Smiley faces are awesome.**

**MysticRyter: You're a walking ad, aren't you? No, I'm kidding, does that mean you're getting an account soon maybe? I hope you do so I can read your stories! That's how I am too; I'm not published. Yet. Um, that was kinda random about the numbers. I've never actually noticed that. Oh wait, are you giving me instructions? Sorry I can be a bit slow sometimes. :P**

**Storyteller222: It does change, I already have most of it planned out in my head. I would have twisted it earlier, but there wasn't much I could do.**


	16. Chapter 16: Fire and Death

**Olivia**

The guards stood on either side of us as we were lead to the bridge.

"Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash." Leia said in a fake friendly voice. I had to resist the urge to get up in his face and shout 'burn!'. "I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

"Charming to the last. You two don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your pathetic lives." He said with a scowl.

"I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself." I said, stealing one of Leia's lines.

"Princesses, before your execution I would like you two to be my guests at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now." Tarkin said with a grin as he walked towards the door then back towards us.

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." Leia said with a sweet smile.

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first." Leia's smile disappeared in a matter of seconds. "Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the rebel base I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan."

"No, you can't do that!" I screamed. I didn't mean to, it just came out without me knowing until I'd spoken it.

"No, Alderaan is peaceful! We have no weapons, you can't possibly-"

"Oh, but I can, my dear princesses. Would you two prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system." Tarkin said in a harsh voice.

We both hesitated and exchanged nervous, scared glances.

"I grow tired of asking this, so it will be the last time. Where is the rebel base?" He stepped towards us and we stepped back, running into Darth Vader. Leia gave me look that told me to shut up and let her handle it. I didn't argue, I just wanted the planet safe and Tarkin's onion breath out of my face. Leia glanced out at Alderaan and took a deep breath.

"Dantooine." She said finally. "They're on Dantooine." She looked up at him, then down at the floor. She was great at lying.

"There, you see Lord Vader? She can be reasonable." Tarkin said to Vader before turning to the nearest co-pilot. "Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready."

"What?" Leia and I screeched at the same time.

"You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration, but don't worry. We will deal with your rebel friends soon enough." Tarkin turned to look out the window.

"No!" Leia said as she tried to take a step forward. She was stopped by Vader who was still behind us.

Switches were flipped, more lights turned on and the ship began to shake. A green laser came from the ship and struck the planet. It exploded in a giant fireball.

**I know you're getting tired of reading the same thing as the movie and trust me I'm getting tired of writing it. But does change as soon as the Falcon lands and that's only one (maybe two) more chapters away. So stick with me and I apologize! Another thing; yes I know it's supposed to be Haven's chapter, but it would only make sense to put Olivia's here since she's with Leia. Next is Haven, then Nicky and then the order goes back to normal, simple as that. (also it's only been 15 minutes since I uploaded the last chapter, writing certain parts ahead has it's advantages) **

**~Clover**


	17. Chapter 17: Unexpected

**Haven**

"Oh…" Ben faltered and slowly sat down on the bench across from Nicky and I.

"Ben? You alright?" Nicky asked, clearly ecstatic to be talking to him

"What's wrong?" Luke asked as he shut off the lightsaber and came over.

"I- I felt a great disturbance in the force; as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened." He wiped his forehead and suddenly looked very hot. A few beads of sweat broke out on his forehead not 5 seconds after he wiped them away.

"You'd better get on with your exercises." Luke gave him a worried glance before returning to his practice like Ben said. Han burst through the cockpit door with a cocky grin.

"Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd out run them." He sat down beside Ben as Luke lit the lightsaber and began moving it with the floating ball.

"He's so hot." Nicky whispered to me as she continued to watch Luke with a grin.

"Nicky! Seriously? Right now you tell me this? When he's a few feet away?" Even though in this world he was my cousin, in the other I had to admit; he was pretty cute. But I would not say that anywhere near him or the actor who plays him.

"What? He may be your cousin, but you can't not think that he isn't dreamy." She cocked her head and continued to watch him. I whacked her head and she whipped around to glare at me.

"Don't everybody thank me at once." Han said, glancing around the room at all the people ignoring his presents.

"Thank you, Han, you did a wonderful job!" Nicky said, her voice full of way-too-happy cheer and her smile wide. This only caused Han to glare at her.

"I wouldn't be acting that cocky to the owner and pilot of the ship you're in. This is _my ship_."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. Your ship?" She asked as her hands went to her hips and her fake smile whipped off her face.

"Yes, my ship." Han stood up, pulled a piece of paper off a shelf and held it so Nicky could read it clearly. "Do you see the name 'Nicky' anywhere on this paper?"

Nicky read the paper and after seeing her name wasn't on it her face showed disappointment for a second. Only a second.

"It wouldn't say Nicky, it would say Nicole." Han just sighed and rolled his eyes before placing the document back on the shelf.

"Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about 0200 hours."

"Any clue how long that's going to be?" I asked Nicky as we got up and walked over to watch Threepio and R2 play their chess game with Chewbacca.

"Not a clue." I sat next to Threepio (taking the only available seat before Nicky could) and Nicky leaned against the table. We both watch intently as R2 blackish monster picked up and turned over Chewie's yellow monster. Chewie yelled out, either in protest or disbelief.

"He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you." Threepio said in his logical 'butler' voice.

"Let him have it. It's not smart to upset a Wookiee." Han said, still sitting in the same spot.

"But, sir, no one worries about upsetting a droid."

"Do droids pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose?" Nicky asked. I noticed that she talked a lot more and was more outgoing in this world. Don't get me wrong, Nicky is the most talkative person you'll ever meet, but she seemed more natural here. More at home.

I glanced over at Han and I could see him grinning (notice Han almost never smiles, he grins) with pride at his sister's remark. Now that I think about it, it made perfect sense that they were siblings. They both had the same hair color, and though their eyes were different colors they both had that glint in them that changed with their feelings. They shared the same cocky grin and by the end of the movie both were falling head over heels for one of the Skywalker/Organa twins.

Chewie put his hands behind his head in an attempt to show off his hidden muscles. Threepio glanced nervously back and forth between Nicky and Chewie (and once at Han). "I see your point mistress." Then he leaned towards R2. "I have a new strategy; let the Wookiee win." R2 beeped, Chewie growled and Nicky and I burst out laughing.

We stopped laughing when we heard the sound of laser on lightsaber and turned around to get a better look.

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him." Ben reminded him.

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked taking one second to glance at Ben before returning to the ball.

"Partially, but it also obeys your commands."

A shot hit Luke's leg and Han burst out laughing. "Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid. Am I right, Nicky?"

"Hmm? Yeah." She said as she returned her attention away from the chess game (which R2 was now surprisingly losing) and to the conversation she had been completely obvious to.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke put away the lightsaber and the ball seemed to completely forget he existed.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of the galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything."

"Atheist." I mumbled under my breath. I was a devote Christian and no matter where I was I never really took a liking to people of a different religion.

"There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny! It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense" I could tell by Ben's face that he was completely feed up with Han and his talk.

"I suggest you try it again, Luke." Ben plucked a helmet off the wall and handed it to him. "This time, let go of your conscious self and act on instinct." Luke slowly and cautiously placed the helmet over his head. He pulled the blast shield up, but Ben pushed it back down. "Leave it like that."

"But with the blast shield down I can't see. How am I supposed to fight?"

"You eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them."

Luke sighed deeply and switched the lightsaber on. He barely got into position before the ball shot and barely missed his arm.

"Stretch out with your feelings." Luke took a deep breath and waited for the shot. It came and he blocked it perfectly. He did the same with the next few shots.

"You see? You can do it." Ben smiled.

"I call it luck." Han said from behind him.

"In my experience there is no such thing as luck. Now Luke, let's try something a bit bigger, like a small battle." He waved his hand and two more balls floated out of his pack.

"Wait, what?" Luke asked, overwhelmed by how fast Ben was shoving him into the whole thing.

"Pull the shield back down and don't be afraid to break them. I have more." Luke looked a bit worried, but he pulled down the blast shield and raised the saber.

The three balls circled around him for a minute before shooting. Luke blocked it and spilt the ball in half. The remains dropped as Ben waved me over. I got up from my seat beside the chess board (and of course Nicky took it) and came over to Ben. He held up his finger in a 'be quiet' gesture.

Then when Luke turned his back to block the next shot Ben shoved me forward so I was right behind Luke.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, but since he had his hand over my mouth it came out like: wmm mm mm mmm?

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Get her away from there, what are you thinking?" Nicky and Han both stood.

Luke didn't pay any attention to the noise and whipped around to the break open the next ball, which was just to my left. The ball jerked out of the way, but the blade kept coming. I closed my eyes and though; it was interesting way to die.

But then the blade stopped, an inch from my arm. I could feel the heat as Luke just stood there with the blade still not moving.

"I feel something… warm. Like a person." He pulled up the shield and his eyes widen when he saw me. They widen even more when he saw Ben holding me in place. "What are you trying to pull?" He demanded as he yanked me out of Ben's grasp and shut off the lightsaber.

"Yeah, old man what's your problem?" Han asked as he and Nicky approached from behind Ben.

"You felt her." Was all he said before giving us a warm smile, like everything that had just happened hadn't.

"Yes, luckily, I did. Why did you do that?" Luke demanded.

"To make sure you knew everything you needed to know. If you would feel anyone, you would feel her." Ben said as he turned and walked down the hallway.

"Go with him Chewie, I don't trust him alone in the cockpit." Han said before Luke pulled me into the tightest hug I'd ever been in.

"Are you ok?" He asked once he finally pulled away. "I am so sorry, I didn't know you were there until I was about to hit you."

"I'm fine." I said with a smile. I tried my very hardest to make it seem like I hadn't been scarred for life.

Chewie growled something from the cockpit and to everyone's great relief it sounded completely relaxed.

"We're coming up on Alderaan." Han announced as he got up and made his way to the cockpit.

**Finally! Some originality! Whoo! And to think I got three chapters up today. Well I guess I got two up yesterday and one up today, as it is 1:09 in the morning (I stay up pretty late, by the way). Also just wanted to mention, that I did not mean to disrespect anyone or their religion up in the part where she talks about her disproval for Atheists. I myself I am a Christian, but I respect other regions. I'm just trying to help you get a better grip on the character. Anyways with that matter aside it's time for the Review Responses!**

**Storyteller222: Well I apologize for giving you a simple, hardly detailed summary.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Tension Builds

**Nicky**

The ship slowed to a stop, right in the middle of the asteroid field once known as Alderaan. Chewie grunted as rocks hit the ship.

"We've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower! Some kind of asteroid collision." Han and Chewie both began pressing buttons on the control panel stretched out in front of them. "It's not on any of the charts." He said as Luke and Haven join us in the already crowded cockpit.

"What's going on?" Luke asked as he took in the scene in front of him with wide eyes.

"Our position is correct, except no Alderaan." Han glanced down at the screen in front of him and then back out at the giant rocks surrounding us.

"What do you mean? Where is it?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid, it ain't there. It's been totally blown away."

"What? How could that have happened?"

"Destroyed, by the Empire." Ben said, as if it was completely odivous.

"Yeah, you would know." I barely heard Han mumble before speaking up about how it was impossible. "The entire Starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It would take about 1,000 ships with more firepower than I've ever-" The panel began to beep rapidly and Han stopped talking to find the problem. "There's another ship coming in."

"Maybe they know what happened" Luke suggested.

"It's an Imperial fighter." Ben stated like it was clear as day.

Han glared up at Ben and was about to make some rude remake when the ship shook, this time not from an asteroid.

"It followed us!" Luke declared as an Imperial ship flew over the Falcon and continued to go straight, like it had just cut someone off in traffic.

"No, it's a short-range fighter."

"Well there aren't any bases around here, so where did it come from?" They were all so obvious.

"It's sure is leaving in a big hurry, if they identify us we're in big trouble!"

"Quit worrying." I said, with a quick glare in his direction. Yes Luke was cute, but he could also be a bit whiny.

"Not if I can help it. Chewie, jam it's transmissions."

"It would be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range."

"You know, I'm starting to think you are one of them." Han said as he glared aggregately up at Ben. "First you throw that girl right in the line of fire, then you know exactly what happens to Alderaan, and now you're trying to convince me to let that one go free. What is-"

"Shut up and fly Han!" I shout at him before he can accuse Ben of anything else and mess up the storyline more. Han just looked at me for a few seconds in shock before returning to the fighter.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into on its own, you know." I said, since Ben odivously wasn't going to say it now.

"He must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something."

"Well he ain't gonna be around long enough to tell anyone about us."

"He's headed to that moon." I pointed out, even though I knew what it was. And I must say, I was getting pretty happy at that point. "You think you can get him before he gets there Han?"

"You bet." He said with that grin we all know and love.

"That's no moon…" You bet it isn't! "It's a space station."

"It's too big to be a space station." But as it loomed closer and closer we could see marks that normal moons didn't have.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." There it is! The quote! The one I've been waiting for since I missed the 'these aren't the droids you're looking for' one.

"Turn the ship around." Ben said in a grave voice.

"Oh, so now you want me to."

"JUST DO IT!" I shouted, because I suddenly realized that no matter how cool it would be to be on that station, it meant I had a really good chance of dying if we landed.

Han looked at it for a second before he realized just how deep he was getting them. "Yeah, I think your right. Full reverse! Lock in the auxiliary power! Now!" Han demanded. But the Falcon didn't stop. "Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power!"

"We're not stopping! Why aren't we stopping?" Haven said nervously from the way back.

"It's a tractor beam! There's nothing we can do!"

"There has to be something!"

"There isn't!" I was freaking out at this point, despite how much I loved this place.

"We're not going down without a fight." Han stated as he looked determinedly at the looming Death Star.

"You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting."

•••

"I think it's safe to say we're doomed." Haven said as the ship unwillingly pulled into the landing bay.

"Not quite, come on we can hide in the hidden cargo compartments." We all followed Han out and down the hallway when suddenly it hit me.

"No wait!" I said pushing to the front and standing in the middle of the hall so no one could pass. The line stopped abruptly as I searched my mind for excuses. "There's still cargo in those."

"No, there isn't. I made sure they were all empty when we unloaded." Han tried to step around me but I blocked his way.

"There was some more we forgot and instead of telling you I just put it in there.

"Nicky, I searched the ship; there is no more cargo." He pushed past me and pressed down on the wall tile. With a pop it came loose and Han pulled it off all the way to reveal Kari, who I had hidden in there when we first took off.

"Um, hi." Kari said with a nervous look on her face. Han slowly looked up at me with a face of fury.

"Who is this?" I was about to come up with an excuse when Ben pushed me out of the way to see the owner of the voice.

"Kari? What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the house!" Ben was mad. Like really mad. That was the only time I'd ever seen the old Ben (young Ben got mad plenty of times) get mad.

"You know her?" Han demanded.

"She's my Padawan. And she was supposed to stay on Tatooine."

I heard the sound of the loading bridge go down and I quickly opened the other compartments.

"I'll explain later, now get in!" I slid in with Kari and Haven got in next to me as the other got into theirs. I reached over Haven and pulled ours shut just as I heard footsteps on the loading bridge.

We all three sat in silence for 20 minutes as a crew got on and got off. After I was sure they were gone I pushed out the panel and we all climbed out.

"Good thing you have these compartments." Luke said, trying to brighten the mood.

"Yeah sure. What I want to know is what is she doing on my ship." Han said as he stood in front of me and waited for an explanation.

"It's a really long story, I'm sure you don't want to hear it."

"Oh, but I do."

"I bribed her, Mr. Solo." Kari said with an ashamed look on her face. Mr. Solo. Now didn't that sound weird?

"With what money?" Ben asked. We were both cornered.

"Okay, truth is…" Hmm, what lie could I use now?

"I gave Kari the money," Haven said, looking at the floor. "And when Nicky refused the first time, I begged her to let Kari come. So if you want to track the blame, it's my fault." Wow, she lied like Princess Leia.

"And where did you get that money?" Luke asked after everyone finished their shocked silence.

"Mom gave it to me before we left to find R2. She said we might need it for the memory wipe we were supposedly giving R2." Haven answered, still not looking up from the floor.

"I should have known you were going to be a pain." Han said, glancing around the corner to make sure the coast was clear.

"Hey, you leave her alone!" Luke said, jumping to his cousin's defense.

"Okay! We get it! You're all mad. But right now we need to focus on getting out of here." I said trying to make peace with the arguing group. Han just sighed and shook his head.

"Even if I could take off I'd never get past the tractor beam."

"Leave that to me." Ben said as he continued to stand in his compartment.

"Darn fool, I knew you were gonna say that."

"Who's more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?" Ben asked as Chewie stuck his head up out of the compartment.

"Shhh, someone's coming." Haven said, and Kari began to grin.

"Leave that to me." She said, before climbing up the wall like a bug and crawled over to the door. She waited until the scanning crew were right under her before tackling them both. With one swift move she slammed both their heads on the ground and they no longer moved.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Hey guys!" Han called down the stairway. "Could you come give us a hand with this?"

He was answered with the sound of storm trooper feet marching up the stairway. Four of them arrived at the top and were each quickly greeted with two blaster shots to chest.

"Alright here's the plan. To keep hidden we'll all put on the storm trooper gear." Han explained.

"What about me and Ben? There's only 4 uniforms." Kari asked.

"You're going with me to shut down the tractor beam." Ben said sternly.

"Okay." Kari said weakly.

After we had all put on our uniforms Han (or was it Luke?) walked outside and knocked on his helmet twice; a sign that meant his comlink wasn't working.

All the while we all stalked over to the command center where the general had just received word that storm-Han's comlink wasn't working. He opened the door and you should have seen the look on his face when Chewie knocked him into a pile of barrels.

The other men reacted, but they were too slow and all dead quite quickly. Han (turns out Luke was down there, it's hard to tell the difference when they're all wearing the same thing) gave Luke the signal and he quickly joined us.

"Between his howling and your blasting it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here!" Luke shouted as he closed the command room door and whipped off his helmet.

"Bring em' on! I'd prefer a straight fight to all this sneakin' around!" Han shot back. It was clear that the tension in the group was not going away anytime soon.

"We've found a computer outlet, sir." Threepio reported.

"Plug in. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial network." R2 beeped and did as he was told. He beeped some more after a second or two.

"He says he's found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here." Threepio translated. "He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor."

**I know, I know. Yes this is a terrible chapter ending. But it was getting too long! It's at 7 pages on Word and the usual is 5. I will update again later tonight/early tomorrow morning when I'm still awake. We're getting closer and closer to originality! I'm sorry! Review Response time! **

**Cait Skywalker: Aww, Thank you so much! You are awesome!**

**MysticRyter: I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that.**

**xXRavensclawXx: um, thanks? (sorry, don't really know what to say to that)**

**PSDW: YOU'RE BACK! Yay!**

**See you in a bit guys!**

**~Clover**

**P.S. Some of you might have noticed I deleted this chapter and then put it back up. I took it down because I didn't like it, but then realized there was nothing I could do.**


	19. Chapter 19: All Along

**Kari**

The monitor zoomed in on the area as Threepio explained. "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave."

"I don't think you four can help. I will go with Kari." Obi-Wan said.

"Whatever you say, I've got more than I bargained for on this trip anyway." Han said, not even trying to hide the aggravation in his voice.

"Well, I want to go with you." Luke said as he tried to stop Obi-Wan.

"Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids." Luke tried to argue, but Obi-Wan cut him off. "They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies among a different path from mine." He pressed the button and the door flew up. "The Force will be with you, always." Was the last thing he said before he started down the hallway.

"See ya, guys." I said to Haven and Nicky before running to catch up with Obi-Wan. I hoped I would see them again, and that I wouldn't suffer the same fate as Obi-Wan. Actually, I had managed to change a lot of things so far, maybe I could change his fate. Let him live. Die properly in his sleep like every old man should.

We stuck down hallway after hallway, heading deeper and deeper into the station. Everything was going great until we got caught.

"Hey! Stop right there!" A storm-trooper called as he and his buddy spotted us. We both froze in our tracks as we heard them march-run down the hallway towards us. My hand went to my lightsaber but Obi-Wan shook his head. "Hands up." They demanded.

Obi-Wan slowly turned around to greet them with a smile, leaving his hands by his side. "What seems to be the problem?"

"You two are unauthorized. You are to come with us." Storm-trooper 1 stated.

"We're not unauthorized. We're officers going to check on the reactor core." Obi-Wan said with a wave of his hand.

"You're not unauthorized. You are officers going to check on the reactor core." Storm-trooper 2 repeated.

"Continue on." He said with another wave.

"Continue on. Continue on." They both repeated like parrots. We continued on our way and them theirs.

"Good job." I said in a hushed tone as we kept our heads down and snuck past more officers.

"Yes, but I need to know something. Why did you come?" Umm… "I want the truth Kari."

"You won't believe the truth." I mumbled under my breath.

"Yes, I will." He said like I'd been talking regular instead of whispering to myself.

"Okay, you want the truth? The truth is that I'm not from here! Not this galaxy, not this time, not this philosophy. I'm from a different world completely! In my world, your entire life is a movie that Haven, Nicky, Olivia and I were all sucked into! I don't actually have the force, Nicky isn't actually related to Han Solo, and neither are Haven and Olivia related to Luke and Leia!" I just let everything I knew flow out and Obi-Wan just stood there and listened.

"I know."

"You, you what?" He _knew_? When did that happen? Why didn't he say anything?

"I know that this isn't your world. I knew that all along. Yet it seems I'm the only one who noticed that you girls suddenly appeared one day."

"Well why didn't you say anything?"

"The force told me about you. About the you from the universe and told me that I was to act like you'd always been there. Act like I'd cared for you forever. And so I did what it said." So that proved it. This wasn't our world and I wasn't going crazy.

But now I had to find a way out of it.

**There we go, sorry this one was a bit short but I couldn't think of that much to write (that's like my excuse for everything lately). If you guys are wondering why I've been updating so frequently this week it's because on the 6****th**** I go back to writing one of my other stories that I was taking a month long break from and I won't be updating this one as often. Review Response time!**

**EmeraldEyedJedi: Thank you!**

**StoryTeller222: If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

**MysticRyter: Yay for critics? Your very welcome!**


	20. Chapter 20: SO MANY BUTTONS!

**Nicky**

Chewie moaned out a question as Luke pressed the button for the door to close.

"You said it, Chewie. Where'd you dig up that old fossil and the little minion?" Han asked.

"Ben is a great man." Luke stated as he came back away from the door.

"Yeah, great at getting us in trouble."

"I didn't hear you give any ideas." He shot back.

"Well anything's better than just hangin' around waiting for them to pick us up." Han said as the argument heated up.

"Who do you think-" Luke's tone was full of anger when R2 cut him off with annoying bleeps. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says 'I found them' and keeps repeating 'She's they're here.'"

"Well, who? Who has he found?" Threepio took a quick look down at R2 before answering Luke.

"Princesses Leia and Olivia."

"The princesses? They're here?"

"Princesses?" Han asked, trying to edge into the conversation.

"Where? Where is she?" Luke demanded, ignoring Han completely.

"Princesses? What's going on here?" Han tried again, with no effect.

"Level 5, Detention Block AA-23. I'm afraid they're scheduled to be terminated."

"Oh, no. We've got to do something!"

"HEY!" Luke finally shut up and looked in my direction. "You wanna explain what's going on?" Not for my sake, but for the sake of my painfully slow brother, I added mentally.

"The droids belong to them!" Well, gee that explains everything! "They're the ones in the message! We gotta help her!"

"Now look, don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here."

"But he didn't know they were here. Just find a way into that detention block." Luke was talking to the droids now.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not going anywhere!" Han announced as he lazily laid back in the chair.

"But they're gonna execute them. Look just a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay?"

"Marching into the detention area isn't what I had in mind!"

"But they're gonna kill them!"

"Better them than me!" Han said as he turned away, officially ending the conversation. Luke sighed and looked around the room, as if it would somehow tell him something that would convince Han. Haven whispered something in his ear and his eyes lit up as he turned back to Han.

"They're rich." Was all he said, which instantly cause Han to look interested.

"Rich?" Han echoed as Chewie mumbled something.

"Mm-hmm. Rich, powerful. Listen if you rescue them the reward would be-" He stopped short trying to think of something.

"What?"

"Well, more well than you can imagine."

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a lot."

"You'll get it." Luke promised.

"I'd better."

"You will."

"Alright, kid. But you better be right about this." Han threatened. "What's your plan?"

"All right. Umm..." Luke glanced around the room as he searched his mind for a plan. "Threepio, hand me those binders." Threepio did as he was told and Luke stepped forward to try to put the binders on Chewie. Notice I did say try. "Okay, now I'm gonna put these on you." He tried putting them on, but the Wookiee burst out growling and barking (like a Wookiee, not a dog).

Luke immediately stumbled back and shoved the binders at me. "Okay, Nicky you put these on."

I stepped forward and to my relief he did argue when I tried to put them on. "Go along with it." I said as I felt him tense when the first binder shut. The second one went almost all the way around but I didn't lock them so he could escape easily.

"Okay, Han and I will lead Chewie down there and Haven, you and Nicky follow a bit after us to avoid detection. Okay?" Haven put the way-too-big helmet over her head and gave a thumbs-up as a response.

"Um, Master Luke. What should R2 and I do if we're discovered?" Threepio asked.

"Lock the door." Was all Luke gave as I pulled the helmet over my head. How _did _they see in these things?

"And hope they don't have blasters."

"That isn't very reassuring." Threepio said as we followed Luke and Han out of the room. Haven and I stopped and waited until they were at the end of the hall to continue.

We followed from a safe distance and avoided looking at the people we passed. We stopped abruptly when we heard Chewie growl, but continued after seeing he'd growled at a mouse droid.

When we came to the elevator scene we waited until Luke and Han were safely up there before entering the elevator ourselves, like we had been told. We stepped in and my jaw dropped when I saw the buttons. There were 6 different sets of buttons. _6 different sets_.

"Is this one of those elevators like in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? One that goes up, down, sideways and everywhere else?" I asked after we finished our dumbstruck silence. It was the only guess that mildly made sense even though the very idea was quite impossible. In our world anyway.

"I think so." Haven answered.

"Excuse me." An officer said as he pushed past us into the elevator and pressed the button for floor 4 on the 2nd panel. I went ahead and pressed the 5 button and the doors closed. So we were trapped in an elevator with an actual Imperial soldier. And I could have swore I felt it lurch sideways.

"You two are a bit short for storm-troopers, was there a problem with your batch?" He asked. I nodded once, trying to wave off any other conversation.

The elevator came to a stop and the officer got out. The doors shut, we went up another floor and got out ourselves as another pair of storm-troopers entered.

"That was the wrong elevator, wasn't it?" I said as I looked at our surroundings. We were not in the detention block, we were in the infirmary. "Do not look at anybody, let's just wait for the elevator comes back." Haven nodded and I could tell she was freaking out inside. I knew because I was too.

I pressed the button and we did our very best to look preoccupied. After a while my nerves calmed and I thought about the other buttons labeled '5'. One of them went to the detention block.

"You two! Are you busy? I need some help." A man in a medical uniform asked us.

"Well actually-" I started, trying to make my voice sound gruff.

"Sure we can help." Haven said in her normal voice. Luckly it was muffled and hardened in the helmet. She was also lucky looks couldn't kill.

"Okay, come this way please." He turned and we followed close behind him.

"What was that for?" I demanded in a low voice.

"Sorry, it was instinct. My mother raised me to always say yes when someone asked for help and so that's what I acted on. My reflexes didn't change much in the transfer."

"Ugh, you and your manners."

"It's called Southern hospitality, Nicky. True grits like myself use it religiously." Oh Haven…

"Okay men," I shuddered at the thought of being called a man. "I need you to carry these to the emergency area." He pointed in the direction and about 50 yards away I could see the red plus sign on the wall. "I have to get back to my patients, thank you for your help." He hurried off and left us with 5 heavy looking boxes.

"Well." I managed to get out. "I wonder how Han and Luke are doing."

"Probably fine." Haven leaned over and tried picking up a box before setting it back down again. "I'm gonna need your help with this."

I sighed and picked up one end as she picked up the other. We carried it like that to the emergency area (bumping into 4 people along the way) and when we put it down my fingers hurt.

We carried the rest of them over (wasting 25 minutes in the process) and finally got back in our elevator.

**Wow you guys. 1 update + 10 reviews = 1 friggin' happy Clover! Seriously, I am overjoyed right now! You people are amazing! You make me feel like I can do anything, I love you guys! I've had my doubts about this story, but thanks to your reviews I now have full confidence in it! Risking taking out my phone and reading the reviews during math class was totally and completely worth it! **

**Who actually knows what a grit is (no I'm not talking about the food)? Extra points if you yourself are one, like me. (I'm also the granddaughter of a third generation gunsmith, how's that for southern?)**

**I really should be writing for After Order 66 right now, since I'm supposed to be updating that today, (actually I'm supposed to be work, but that's boring) but I just really felt like finishing up this chapter. I hoped you liked it and review please! Review Response time!**

**PSDW: I checked out Across the Waves, the first chapter is great, I can't wait for the next!**

**EmeraldEyedJedi: A hermit owl! Now _that_ would look funny!**

**Ayy Kaim: That's understandable. I'm guessing you didn't read chapter 19; where it explains (in very few words) that Ben/Obi-Wan knew all along. Those who have mastered the force were the only ones not affected by the girls' sudden appearance in the world. If you didn't have Jedi abilities or hadn't mastered the force (like Luke) then you were tricked by it (like the mist in PJO, if you've read those). The girls have no clue what's going on or how they got there, but they know that they're in Star Wars and they know what happens in it so they just go along with it. Hope this helped (I'm kinda rushed at the moment so this might not be very clear)!**

**Cobalt Diamond: There's no need to ever be nervous for reviewing with me. I love and read every single review (except for a few nasty ones…) left for my stories. Everyone makes my day so much better! Thank you and I'm glad you like the story! Love your name, by the way.**

**AaylaKit: Thank you, you seriously boosted my confidence! Also, I'm still learning to take criticism because in the past the only critic I had was my brother and he never really offered anything (he's only 10). But, I am learning to take it like a girl.**

**Pergjithshme: I'll see if I can pull some strings… :)**

**MysticRyter: Yay! I can't wait 'til you start uploading your stories (not trying to rush you or anything)!**

**Anisoka99: I'm more or less following the story line.**

**Rosesforever294: Oh, well thank you. It really made you happy? Well good, happy people are fun people (I am seriously random sometimes, just in case you can't tell)**

**Y'all know what this world needs? Sarcasm text. We are in dire need of sarcasm text. Hahaha, I amuse myself.**

**~Clover**

**P.S. Did anyone else totally love the chapter name or is it just me?**

**P.S.S. Trying to decide if Obi-Wan will die or not. I've started a poll on my page so go vote to help my choice (I sound like an ad).**


	21. Chapter 21: The Hunt Continues

**Haven**

"Okay, well, at least we know panels 2 and 1 aren't what we're looking for." Nicky said, trying to be positive as we stood inside the chocolate factory elevator. I, however, did not care for positivity after we were forced to carry 5 heavy boxes (I'll admit that one was my fault) and after our newest wrong floor we were almost killed by a rabid prisoner. We did not allow him and his guards in our elevator.

There was an annoying ding as we reached panel 3's 5th floor. The doors slid open to reveal… the reactor core. Darn it!

I reached forward to press the next button, but then something caught my eye. A hooded man was watching us from one of the distant cores.

I instantly froze, wondering what the best choice was. If we moved would that make us potential threats? If we stayed still would we be threats? We were still dressed as storm-troopers and he thought we were still in the landing bay center.

"What?" Nicky asked after she noticed (_finally_)that I had stopped moving.

"Ben, that way." I said as I tilted my head in his direction. She looked and burst into a smile.

"Hey Ben!" She called before I clamped my hand over her mouth. What the heck was she thinking? Who knew who else was in here?

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"It's fine, if anyone else was in here Ben wouldn't be out in the open." I glanced back at him and realized he was out in the open. Not really even trying to hide.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I let go of her and went back into the elevator. She joined me and we then tried the 4th panel.

The 5 button was pressed and the elevator lurched sideways before heading straight up. It came to a stop about 10 minutes later.

The doors opened up to a long hallway. We started down it, thinking we'd finally found the floor, just had arrived at the wrong end.

"Do you remember what her cell number was?" I asked, thinking maybe if we could find the cell then we could find Luke and the others.

"Um… no." Nicky answered. I tried my very hardest to think back to Threepio's words. _Level 5, Detention Block AA-23_. Shoot, he hadn't actually mentioned it, Han and Luke found out in detention level 5. Where we should be right now.

"Think, Haven, think!" I yelled at myself. I really doubted I was going to remember anything, as thinking is my worst subject. Especially since I hadn't seen the movie in about 2 years. Yeah, there was no way remembering was going to happen. "Okay, um, Nicky! You think!"

"What makes you think I'm going to remember it anymore than you? If I remember correctly Han never actually read it out loud." Nicky argued.

"Wrong! How else would Luke have known since he never actually went over to the little control center thingy." I announced proudly. I couldn't see Nicky's face but I could _feel _her smiling at me. Not like Jedi feel, but it's Nicky. She has like a happy aura or something and you could just tell she was smiling.

"See? You don't give yourself enough credit. Now think!" Her smiling aura went away and her voice returned to storm-trooper gruffness.

"I'm not going to remember it Nicky, so why don't we just head that direction so we can get to the others." I didn't wait for an answer as I took off. Nicky ran after me and we didn't stop running until we heard another trooper's footsteps.

It wasn't a storm-trooper though… it was Vader. As the Darth Vader; killer of thousands, master of all the things evil and winner of the seriously messed-up face award (awarded by Olivia at our movie award sleepover 3 years ago).

He had three bodyguards following, two on each side and one in the back. I immediately tensed up and had to force myself to keep a steady pace and not take off running.

Remember Nicky's aura of pure happiness, and the slight bit of annoyance that I neglected to mention earlier? Well Vader's was just the opposite. I could feel the hate vibrating off of him as I passed by.

I thought we were safe when the sound of his boots stopped. I instantly filled with dread as I heard them turn around to face us.

"Troopers." He called.

"Nicky…?" I asked in a whisper, hoping she'd prove me wrong. That Darth was talking to some other invisible storm-trooper next to us and not us.

"Yep." She confirmed in a low voice that was full of obvious fear. You know the situations bad when Nicky let people know she was scared.

We turned to face Darth Vader. Nicky turned her head to me and we engaged in a stare down to see who would speak first. Nicky broke away after 24 seconds.

"Yes, sir?" Nicky asked, taking the braver role that would have made me thrown up.

"You are very short. Why is that?" Vader asked, his voice completely dry of any emotion.

"Um, there was a malfunction in our batch." I said, now grateful for the dozens of Clone Wars episodes that focused on the clone troopers. Even if they were boring.

Vader stared at us for a moment before continuing. "All malfunctioned batches are trained to be medical or cleaner clones. Why are you in full armor?" Oh shoot…

"Um… they…" I unconsciously rubbed my hands together trying to think of something. I took a glance at Nicky. She was just as clueless as I was. "RUN!" I shouted and we took off as the guards began to shoot and chase us.

Was it a smart idea to run from Vader and his trained guards? No. No, it was not. In fact it was the dumbest plan I had ever come up with, but what were we supposed to do? Announce that they'd let us be trained as regular troops on a drunken whim? Say that we had found two sets of armor while cleaning and then decided to wear it everywhere?

They continued to chase us as we ran as fast as our trooper gear allowed us. Vader, however, just stood and watched them shoot. He didn't chase us, try to kill us or even move a single step. He just stood and watched us flee.

Once we were a far enough distance ahead we pressed a button and ducked into a side room. I was pressed against the door with my eyes closed, trying to catch my breath. Nicky was doing the same.

Once I opened my eyes I realized that this was not the detention block. Because sitting at an oval shaped table in front of us were a bunch of Imperial officials.

I elbowed Nicky and she opened her eyes to see the room of officials staring back at her.

I could hear Vader's mask down the hallway, we didn't have much time.

"Um, sorry, there was an, uh, weapons malfunction. I think it's clear now." I turned to Nicky. "Come on I88-B15708." I said, saying the first numbers that popped into my mind.

The officials said nothing as we left and we soon found out why.

"That went, okay." Nicky said as we headed back in the direction of the elevator.

Then I suddenly felt a cold, steel-hard grip on my neck and could hear his metallic breathing right behind me. How had we not noticed him?

"Take these to detention block 5." He said before ripping off Nicky's helmet, and then mine. Our piled up hair fell down and if Vader could show anything I'm pretty sure it would be surprise. It wasn't everyday you found two teenagers aboard the deadliest weapon in the galaxy.

He stared at us for a moment before shoving us at the guards like we were some sort of disease. The storm-trooper's strong grip was suddenly on my shoulder and I couldn't move out of it.

And so began the long battle of us vs. them. A full on power struggle. So pretty much the entire way to the elevator we were fighting them, even though it did no good. We came to a different elevator and they impatiently explained that we had to go through another official hallway and that we'd better not try anything if we wanted to live.

So we cooperated. That is, until Nicky thought of a plan that she had no way of telling me. So she just tried her best to drop clues.

"Remember when you did karate in the third grade?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you still remember some of the moves?"

"Yes…"

"Good." She cheerfully responded. She took a glance around the hallway and then stepped on the storm-trooper's foot. That didn't do much more than startle the troopers, but I could do much more than step on their feet. I managed to kick my guard in the gut which caused him to stumble backwards. I punched the second trooper's head and my hand immediately filled with numbing pain.

Both troopers were dazed, but they weren't out. That sort of went with the unknown plan.

She moved towards a panel on wall that had a grey symbol on it. I had no clue what the grey symbol meant, but I got a pretty good idea when it slid up and a horrible stench came out of it.

"I am not going in there." I declared.

"Shut up and get in!" She said, pointing at the storm-troopers who were slowly getting back their correct mental states and standing. Troopers or trash? Troopers or trash?

One of them took a wobbly step towards and I made up my mind. Trash it was!

I slid down the chute head-first. Which, trust me, not a smart thing to do, as I landed head-first in the disgusting trash water.

**I'm starting to think I do my best work at 3 in the morning. Because that's when this chapter was writen. I really shouldn't have drunk coffee at like 9 at night, but I had a craving. Anyways we've hit 50 reviews and gone over! Whoo! Review Response time!**

**StoryTeller222: Okay, I'm not trying to be rude, but you need to leave better reviews. Don't just tell me you've seen better, tell me how I can improve. What differences I should make, what I need to gain and what I need to lose.**

**EmeraldEyedJedi: Hmm, I wouldn't actually get too excited about that part, because if you do you're probably going to end up disapointed because it isn't that great to be honest. I'm still trying to figure out what to do with Obi-Wan and Kari that's why I set up a poll.**

**MysticRyter: Really? It never did that for me. Hmm.**

**PSDW: I know, right? Jaclyin and Nicky would be great friends, don't you think? And yes I am southern. Never actually left the south, unless you want to count the 6 weeks in Texas...**

**Cobalt Diamond: Really? I am so glad!**

**Ayy Kaim: Oh, okay.**

**rosesforever294: I'll try, but I can't promise anything :(**

**Anisoka99: Does that answer your question?**

**AaylaKit: I know, it's so annoying when people do that!**

**Okay, so there's slowly growing list of review responses! The poll for Obi-Wan's life is still up so vote peoples!**

**~Clover**


	22. Chapter 22: Escaping the Trash

**Olivia**

I sat on my little patch of space on the bench and continued to hum to _Grenade_. It was very boring in the tiny cell they had stuck us in. There was absolutely nothing to do now that Leia had fallen in a light asleep. So I just practiced my humming, since singing would wake up Leia. It was kind of sad at times, because I found at certain points that I was humming off tune. That takes skill.

I finally heard laser blasts down the hall, indicating that our rescuers were here. Any moment now the adorable Luke Skywalker would burst in to recue us.

"Leia, get up!" I said, shaking her. She simply batted my hand away and mumbled something I couldn't make out.

Then the door slid open and there stood Luke Skywalker. Or at least I hoped it was Luke Skywalker, I couldn't really tell with the uniform.

When Leia heard the door open she decided to wake-up and sit up. She rolled her eyes when she saw what she thought was another storm-trooper.

"Aren't you a little short for a storm-trooper?" She asked, indicating that this was in fact Luke Skywalker and he was in fact here to rescue us.

"Huh? Oh, the uniform." He reached up and pulled off his helmet, revealing himself to be Luke Skywalker. He was so cute. "I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you."

"You're who?"

"It's help, let's go!" I said, starting to stand up. Leia instantly pulled me back down, but sat up a little herself.

"I'm here to rescue you, I've got your R2 unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi!" Leia's eyes widened when he said Kenobi and she stood up to leave.

"Ben Kenobi? Where is he?" She demanded.

"Come on," Luke nodded towards the open door and Leia pulled me out into the hallway.

Suddenly there was the loud sound of blaster shoots and explosives down the hall. Chewbacca and Han Solo slowly came down the hallway, towards us.

"Can't get out that way," Han report.

"Thanks captain obvious." I said, glancing down the other direction to see if we could get out that way. Then I remembered that that way was a dead end.

"Yes, good job cutting off only escape route." Leia added.

"Maybe you'd like it back your cell your highnesses." Han snapped at us.

Just then a shot went directly overhead and shot an electric panel, causing a loud explosion. We all hurried further back down the hallway.

"C3PO, C3PO!" Luke shouted into the comlink he was holding.

"Yes sir?" C3PO's robotic voice answered.

"Are there any other ways out of the cell bay? We've been cut off!"

Han shot at the troopers, but missed a good bit of them.

"What was that? I didn't copy." Luke asked, trying to stay close to the wall and not shooting. I wanted to take his blaster and start shooting at them myself, but I had no clue how to shoot the thing.

"I said all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir." C3PO repeated. "The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out. All other information on your level is restricted.

"Blast it, there isn't any another other way out." Luke reported before finally shooting his gun.

"Well we can't hold them off forever! Now what?"

"This is some rescue!" Leia said, the sarcasm in her voice high. "You came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?"

"He's the brains, sweetheart." Leia rolled her eyes and took the gun from Luke. She aimed it at a vent and shot.

"What the heck are you doing?" Han demanded, thinking she was trying to shoot his feet.

"Somebody has to save our skins!" She retorted before grabbing my hand, shooting down some troopers and tossing back the gun as she made it to the other side. "Into the garbage chute, flyboy!" With that she crawled into the vent. I jumped in after her and the sound of lasers quickly went away as I slid down the shaft.

I landed in the disgusting wet garbage and quickly moved out of the way before I was crushed by a Wookiee. I glanced around the small room and noticed that Leia and I weren't the only ones in here. Nicky and Haven were both down here and dressed in storm-trooper gear.

"Guys?" I asked them. They quickly shook their heads and their faces read 'no, pretend you don't know us'.

"Who are you two?" Leia demanded. They just looked at her for a few seconds before returning their glance to the chute. Next came Chewie and then a few seconds later Luke.

"Haven? Nicky? How did you guys get down here, where did you go? We were almost to the point of staying up there to try and find you."

"Well, it's a really long story and we don't have time for it now. To say it quickly we got lost, got captured, got free and then came down here to escape the storm-troopers." Haven said in a rush. How did she know Luke?

Han came crashing down the chute and landed face first in the pile of garbage. He quickly stood up and wiped the filth off his face. "Nicky? How did you get down here?"

"Tell you later Han." She said quickly, trying to pry the door open at the same time.

"Okay, well on the other hand, the garbage chute was a really wonderful idea princess!" He snapped at her. "What an incredible smell you've discovered!" Leia did nothing but glare at him for a few seconds before trying to climb up the mountain of garbage.

"Let's get out of here, move it Nicky!" He shouted and as soon as she was out of the way he raised blaster.

"No wait!" Luke shouted a bit too late. Han shot and the laser reflected off door and all the wall before hitting the garbage and stopping.

"Will you forget it? I've already tried it!" Luke shouted. "It's magnetically sealed!"

Leia joined in on the shouting. "Put that thing away before you get us all killed!"

"Absolutely, your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here!"

"Shut up!" Nicky shouted from her place by the door. "We have other things to worry about, okay? So quit your arguing and try to get out of the water!" She snapped.

"Why?" I asked out of pure curiosity while the others stared at Nicky. Apparently they've never had a 13 year-old yell at them.

Just then there was a loud rumble and I instantly felt really scarred.

"There's something alive in here." Luke said.

"No duh, that's why she told you to get out of the water." Haven said from her perch on top of the garbage mountain.

"Please, that's just your imaginations."

I felt something slimly touch my leg and then jerk back quickly. I took a deep breath and tried not to freak out. "Guys, something just touched my leg."

"Get out!" Haven said, grabbing my arm and trying to pull me up the mountain.

"Did you see that?" Luke pointed at something that slid up above the water for a split second before returning under.

"See what?" Han demanded, looking at the spot the creature used to be.

I let myself be pulled up the pile of garbage and tried to help Leia do the same.

The rumbling noise came again and again Nicky and Haven tried to get everyone out of the water.

"Luke, get out. Now." Haven said in a stern voice.

Luke just simply ignored her, as did Han. Leia was seemingly the only one who wanted to get out.

Suddenly Luke was pulled under and everyone began freaking out. Even Nicky, Haven and I, who knew what was happening and that he was going to be fine.

"Luke!" Haven shouted, stumbling down her mountain.

"Kid!" Han was the next to shout. "Luke!"

"Luke!" Leia was last as Han began searching the water for his friend.

Han pulled his hand out of the water once he found he couldn't feel him. His eyes desperately searched for him and everything was silent.

Then Luke burst through the surface of the water with a giant tentacle wrapped around his body.

"Luke!" Haven and Han shouted in unison as they both pulled Luke out of the water.

"Shoot it, my guns jammed!" Luke shouted as he tried to pull the tentacle off his neck. Haven joined him while Han searched the water for the beast.

"Where?"

"Anywhere!" Luke shouted.

So Han shot randomly into the water and Luke managed to stand up. But he was quickly pulled back down under the water and everything was silent for a minute. As if Luke's death was certain and everyone finally excepted it.

"Come on, we can't stop we need to find him!" Haven shouted searching around in the water. But Han pulled her away and everything returned to the creepy silence.

Suddenly there was a loud clanking in the walls and seconds later Luke shot up, tentacle free.

"What happened?" Leia asked as Han and Haven pulled Luke out of the water as best they could. I suddenly felt very unhelpful.

"I don't know!" He was completely soaked and gasping for air as they helped him stand. "It just let go of me and disappeared." He coughed a few times, trying to get the water out of his throat.

The walls clanked again.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Han said, glancing around the room.

Nicky snorted. "You're not the only one." She said, leaning against the wall and staring up at the ceiling she couldn't see.

There was more clanking and then suddenly the walls start moving in.

"The walls are moving in!" Way to state the obvious, Skywalker.

"Well don't just stand there, try and brace it with something!" Leia said before picking up a metal pole and trying to turn it. I joined her and realized it's harder and heavier than it looks.

Chewie just went straight to the walls and started pressing against them.

"Help me!" Leia said, and Han helped us try to lift the pole. He quickly lifted it in the air, making us look like wimps, but honestly I didn't care at the moment.

Luke and Chewie were both uselessly pushing against the walls as Haven, Nicky, Han, Leia and I held up the metal pole, hoping that would stop it.

"Threepio!" Luke shouted through his comlink. "Come in Threepio! Threepio! Blast it, where could he be?"

While we waited for a reply the walls continued to close in and the pole was having no effect.

We were all pushing against the wall now, with the exception of Han who was still trying to hold the pole it place.

"Threepio! Please come in!" Luke shouted into his comlink as the pole began to bend.

"Get on top!" Han shouted as he tried pushing Leia up so her legs wouldn't get stuck in the garbage.

"I can't!" I reached down and tried pulling Leia up but I almost fell every time I pulled hard.

"Where could he be? Threepio!"

"Is it working?" Nicky shouted, showing the nervousness in her voice. What if it wasn't? What if we were doomed?

"One thing's for sure, we're all gonna be a lot thinner." Han's attempt at humor only added to the tension.

The walls were now so close that if I reached out both my fingertips would be touching either side.

"Ow!" I heard Haven shout in pain. I turned around to see her legs trapped in between the garbage.

"Are you there sir?" A muffled voice asked.

"Threepio?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"We've had some problems-"

"Would you shut up and listen to me? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level, will ya?" Luke was now trying to pull Haven out of the garbage with little success. "Do you copy? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!"

Haven shouted in pain again and Luke tried desperately to pull her out. The rest of us pushed against the walls with all we had.

Suddenly the walls stopped. Just like that. The noise stopped, the walls stopped. We couldn't believe it.

"What?" "Haha!" "Whoo!" Everyone began screaming in joy.

"We're all right! You did great!" Luke reported through the comlink to Threepio, who thought we were all dying. "Haha! Open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number… where are we?" He shouted. Han quickly told him the number and he reported it to Threepio.

Threepio got to work on that and we all came over and pulled out Haven.

The hatch slid open and we, along with a bunch of trash, crawled out. The people who had on trooper gear began prying it off and everyone dried as best we could.

"Now if we could just avoid anymore female advice we 'ought to be able to get out of here.

"Oh, you mean like when I was telling you to get out of the water? Yes, let's avoid anymore lifesaving advice given by females, sexist." Nicky said with an angry glint in her eyes.

"Anyway, let's get out of here." Luke said, ignoring Nicky's statement.

Chewie growled and hurried away from the door.

"Where are ya going?" Han asked the fleeing Wookiee. "Ah," He aimed his gun at something in the room and against Leia's advice (remember, no more of that) he shot. The sound echoed just as Leia said it would.

"Come here you big coward." Han called to Chewie, who was a good bit down the hall and partway behind some bins. "Chewie come here." Chewie shook his head.

"Listen," Leia said, demanding attention. "I don't know who you are or where you came from but from now on, you do as I tell you, okay?" With that she started down the hallway.

"Look, your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight. I take orders from just one person- me."

"Not anymore, it's a wonder you're still alive." I remarked, pushing past him in the process.

"Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?" She snapped before hurrying a head of Chewie.

"No reward is worth this." Han said. Leia laughed and turned around.

"Reward? You think you're going to get a reward for this? The rebellion is practically broke, what little money we have goes towards building weapons and ships. Now that Alderaan is destroyed there's no possible way of paying you."

"What? Kid, you said there was going to be a reward bigger than anyway I could think of."

"Well, I thought there was." Luke said, quickly whipping around to glare at Haven for a second before returning his gaze ahead.

"Ugh, I'd turn you all in right now if they weren't out to kill me too!" Han shouted.

"Try to keep up boys." Leia called.

**Wow, this chapter was LONG. I am so, so, so, so sorry for leaving you guys for so long. This story went almost 2 weeks without an update! And the worst part is my first excuse sucks. The first week I was just lazy and had writers block. This past week I learned my grandfather had a stroke and my family and I flew up to visit him. So I've barely had time to write, plus it's hard to write about something you forgot, as I did not bring Star Wars with me. But my amazing brother did so I am able to write you this chapter while still up in Boston. Also I really hoping I didn't cross my rating line by saying sexist. Tell me if I did and I'll change it. Anyway, Review Response time.**

**Blueblazeheart: Thank you, and I agree that would be gross.**

**Cobalt Diamond: THANK YOU! That is awesome that this story means that much to you, thank you so much!**

**MysticRyter: Yep, pretty much fluff there, I just thought it'd be interesting. And yes, I love PJO!**

**xXRavensclawXx: Random reviews are excepted and understood here, as I am often random myself. I've been thinking about sequels and so far I think I'm going to do the next 2 movies with these girls. Then make another group of OC's to go into the first 3 episodes.**

**EmeraldEyedJedi: I know, they are so very boring! They need Jedi or Sith or Nightsisters or SOMETHING else.**

**Also on a side note from now on I will be IMing the review responses except for the anonymous people, they will still be here. See you guys soon!**

**~Clover**


	23. Chapter 23: So Not in the Movie

**Nicky**

We finally came to the area directly above the hanger. There was a small window we could see the ship through.

"There she is." Han said, taking a quick glance down at the ship. I looked out the window and saw all the storm-troopers around it.

"C3PO, do you copy?" Luke asked through the comlink.

"Yes sir."

"Are you safe?"

"For the moment." I looked around for them, but I couldn't see the two droids. "We're in the main hanger across from the ship."

"We're right above you. Stand by."

"You came in that thing?" Leia said, obviously thinking it was a piece of junk. Han nodded. "You're braver than I thought." What? What is wrong with the ship? Would somebody please tell me?

"Nice, come on."

We started down the stairwell that led to the hanger. Or closer to the hanger, anyway.

We turned a corner, only to find a squad of storm-troopers who'd been looking for us. "It's them! Blast them!" A trooper shouted and the entire squad started shooting. How they managed to miss us, I don't know.

Han took one powerful shot and the squad retreated backwards. "Get to the ship!" He shouted before chasing after them. Chewie followed so I thought, why not? I took off after him and felt a rush of adrenaline.

"Where are you going? Come back!" Luke shouted after us.

"Nicky what are you doing?" I heard Haven shout after me.

I ignored them and continued running. I was going on an adventure!

"Aah!" He screamed down the hall after them, acting like a complete lunatic. No wonder we were siblings!

"Aah!" I joined in. We continued running after the troopers, screaming the whole way. It was really fun for a bit.

Then we turned the corner and saw a giant room. And that giant room was chock full of storm-troopers. I meant they were _everywhere_.

Our battle screams quickly turned to real screams as we retreated as fast as our legs allowed us. We shot a few troopers before continuing to retreat down the hall. I ran in a full reverse in the direction we'd come from. Thank goodness I'd taken off my storm-trooper armor; I would have never been able to run this fast in that thing.

We'd made our way to a longer, wider hallway, though we didn't slow down at all.

"Close the blast doors!" One of the troopers behind us shouted.

The blast doors shut quicker than I remember and we were shut out of the hanger. I ran up and banged on the door, hoping someone for some reason would open it. Han started pressing buttons on the control panel to the left of the door and Chewie tried his best to pry it open. None of the tactics worked and the storm-troopers quickly surrounded us.

"If you shoot then you'll all be dead in a matter of seconds. Drop your weapons and surrender." The lead trooper demanded. We hesitated, but eventually dropped our guns and Chewie his crossbow.

This part was not in the movie. Which meant it could end in _so many_ different ways.

•••

"Ow." I said, banging my head against the wall again. I was in a cell, completely by myself. It was _so boring_. "Ow." I said, doing it again.

After they'd captured us we'd been taken to the prison block (the same one Luke and Han had freed Olivia and Leia from earlier.) Han had freaked out a bit when he realized we were being put in separate cells. He'd tried his very hardest to free himself from the storm-trooper's grip, but he soon realized it was a waste of his energy. He'd reassured me that he had a plan, though I severely doubted it.

Suddenly the door slid open and in were shoved Haven and Olivia. "Get in there, brats!" A storm-trooper said as he pushed them in and shut the door.

"Hey guys!" I jumped up, overjoyed to see my friends and to finally have someone to talk to.

"Hey Nicky." Olivia said, sounding quite tired.

We sat down in a sort of circle shape on the floor and stared at each other in awkward silence for a minute.

"Well how did you get captured?" Haven asked at last.

"Well, we ran down the hallway to a trap. It was a room full of storm-troopers and we were quickly overpowered. And then they captured me."

"No way!" Olivia said, her voice full of sarcasm. "I would have never guessed you were captured!"

"I know, I know, that's why I told you. Didn't want you guys to be confused." I said, glad to be joking around with them _finally_ after hours of faking my Star Wars persona. "So what about you two?"

"Well you know when the part when Luke and Leia get chased down the hallway to the giant chasm and they have to swing across?" Haven asked. I nodded. "We were there and Luke had to swing back and forth to get us all across. Leia and Olivia were across and he was coming back for me when the storm-troopers burst through the door. They captured Luke and I and Luke was able to tell Leia to get to the ship before they took us away."

"Leia and I managed to make it to the _Falcon_, but then we couldn't figure out how to turn it on. Then the troopers came in and got us." Olivia finished.

"Hmm. I wonder where Kari is." I said, my thoughts drifting to Kari. Was she dead? Ben dies, does she?

Olivia seemingly was thinking the same thing. "I hope she isn't dead."

"Me too." Haven said as she leaned against the gray wall of the cell. "I wonder where Han, Luke, Chewie and Leia are."

"Probably trapped in a cell, trying not to kill each other." I took the chance at a joke and luckily they got it and laughed.

"Must be pretty hard." Olivia said, and we all laughed.

A month ago, when I found out we'd won the contest, I would have thought anyone was crazy if they told me I was going to end up laughing in a prison cell on the Death Star. The words 'laughing in a prison cell' just don't really work together in the first place and when you add 'Death Star' to it then everything just stops making sense.

Our laughter calmed and we soon sat in silence, reflecting on the previous moment. Haven spoke after a few more minutes of happy silence. "Well it's safe to say that this part was so _not_ in the movie."

**Oh noes! They got captured! What's gonna happen now? How do they escape? What's happening to Kari? Why I am asking you these questions when most of you have no clue? I don't know. Anyway, sorry this chapter was a bit short and that this was originally supposed to be Kari's chapter, but I thought this way would be best. Kari's is next, and if all goes as planned then it should be action packed. We finally find out if Obi-Wan lives! So far, only 5 people have voted, so if you haven't done that and you care, do it! (Anonymous) Review Responses!**

**xxxRavenClawxxx: Wow, just by reading that I got a quote for that story! "Why did I have to come to help you rescue your boyfriend?" Olivia will say it when she and Leia are rescuing Han. I wonder if I'm going to remember that by the time I do that story… Anyway thank you for your review!**

**Pergjithshme: It's almost Easter!**

**So that's it, review and vote if you haven't!**

**~Clover**


	24. Chapter 24: My Duel with Vader

**Okay, I'm going to do it. I'm actually going to do it, but only once so read carefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't owner Star Wars, though Kari, Haven, Nicky and Olivia are my characters. Who though I was actually going to say something important?**

**Kari**

"So since this world is just a 'movie'" Obi-Wan said movie like it was a foreign word he was still trying to understand, which I guess it was. "You know what is going to happen correct?" He asked as we snuck down yet another hallway.

"Yep,"

"Do we run into Vader?" Umm…

"Yes," I said, deciding to be honest since he could sense if I was lying.

"Who wins?"

"I, uh, forgot that part. Movies are easy to forget after all." They weren't, but he didn't know that.

"Ahh."

We crept along some more, stopping only when troopers crossed our paths.

We turned a corner and there he was. Darth Vader stood at the end of the hall waiting for us, lightsaber lit.

Obi-Wan slowly walked forward with, his lightsaber remained unlit at the moment. I carefully followed him, taking one step for every 3 steps he took.

Then he stopped and Vader walked forward. Obi-Wan lit his blue lightsaber and I followed suit. It was like a very slow showdown beginning.

"I've been waiting for you Obi-Wan. We meet again at last. And I see you now have a new Padawan to replace me with. Foolish child." Vader said as he walked closer and closer. He finally stopped directly in front of Obi-Wan, prepared for the fight that would follow. "My circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now _I _am the master."

"Only a master of evil, Darth." Obi-Wan replied. I gathered my courage and moved forward to stand next to him.

Obi-Wan moved first, but Vader quickly blocked. He tried again with the same result. I saw an opening and tried for it. Vader easily blocked though and the hard blow made me stumble a little. I recovered quickly though and rejoined.

There were purple sparks, then red-ish purple sparks and then purple sparks again as we battled the Sith Lord.

Obi-Wan twisted around for his next move, but it was blocked same as the last. I tried and Vader was just barely able to dodge. Guess I'm more flexible.

Obi-Wan lunged and this time Vader was easily able to push him back. He did an awkward shuffle, trying to watch where his feet were going and on Vader at the same time. Finally he pulled away from the block and backed away as Vader wilding swung and hit the wall.

I distracted him from Obi-Wan by swinging my blade at Vader. He easily blocked it, just as I expect, but the force of the suddenly block made my arm hurt. He sensed my sudden weakness and pressed down harder on his blade, slowly forcing me closer to the ground. I was leaning backwards at this point and could hardly take the pressure anymore so I rolled out from under Vader's blade. It went a good bit into the floor, but he recovered quickly.

The next move was Obi-Wan's, though it wasn't exactly a move. He slowly skirted around Vader with his saber drawn, ready for an attack. I recovered a lot slower than the Jedi and Sith, and I had to keep reminding myself that the story could change. That he might live. I was hoping he would because if he didn't it was more than likely I wouldn't either.

"Your powers are weak old man." Vader stated as Obi-Wan took two steps backwards.

"You can't win Darth. If you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Obi-Wan retorted before making another attack. It, like all of them, was blocked they returned to their 'waiting for you to make a move' positions.

I had fully regained my strength by then and took a place next to Obi-Wan.

"You should not have come back." Vader said as Obi-Wan stared intently at him, waiting for him to make a move.

Vader swung his sword toward Obi-Wan's head and the battle break ended. Obi-Wan quickly swung his up to meet it. Vader worked quickly, moving back and forth blocking against Obi-Wan and I and trying to hit us.

Up, down, left, right. Blue, red and purple blades moved every direction and for a while it was a cloud of multicolored sparks.

The battle leaned towards Obi-Wan and I, then towards Vader and then back again.

All the while we were slowly backing up down the hallway, blocking everything Vader threw at us.

Then I suddenly felt a searing pain as Vader managed to find flaw in my defense. I barely suppressed a scream. He moved it away quickly, apparently wanting the battle to last longer, and moved to Obi-Wan.

I stole a glance down at my leg to see that the blade had scorched through my brown pants and had left a wound similar to a severe burn.

We came into the clearing where we could see the ship. The ship was fine, surrounded by storm-troopers, but fine. But I didn't see any of the others. Han, Nicky, Leia, Olivia, Luke and Haven were nowhere to be seen.

Vader used this moment of distraction against me and I soon found myself on the floor. My lightsaber helplessly rolled out of my reach. I felt something warm in my mouth and realized Vader had hit my jaw with his lightsaber hilt to send me to the floor.

His blade was in front of my neck before I could do anything. "You have a choice, Kenobi. It's you or the girl." So this is how he dies this time around. Well that was just great.

"Don't do it!" I said as my mind drifted to everything that could have gone differently if he had stayed alive. Maybe George could somehow bring me back seconds before Vader kills me, maybe? No, that was very unlikely.

Obi-Wan glanced back and forth between me and Vader. He stood up straight and shut-off his lightsaber. Vader moved his blade away from me and swung to kill Obi-Wan.

"No!" I shouted at the last second before using the force to push Obi-Wan out of the way and out into the hanger. He landed somewhere in the far end where I couldn't see. I smiled a grin of victory, but it left my face as I found myself being lifted up by the throat.

Vader held me up so we were eye to eye. "Go find him!" He shouted at the storm-troopers as he continued to grip my throat. He paid me no attention until the troopers came back, reporting that they could not find him. Then he began to actually choke me. "You are very lucky we could not find your master because I will not kill you unless he is able to watch. You made that choice." He said as I tried my very hardest to breath.

He then slammed the hilt of his lightsaber against my fore head and let me drop. I took deep sharp breaths from my place on the floor. "Take her away." Vader demanded. Two storm-troopers pulled me to my feet and pretty much dragged me down the hall. I soon lost consciousness.

•••

When I came to, I was on an uncomfortable shelf that was probably supposed to be a bed. Haven was sitting on the floor leaning against my shelf-bed, humming to some song in her head.

"Haven?" I asked, though my voice came out weak. My throat felt weird, like something was coating it.

"Kari! Guys she's awake!" She shouted as a smile spread across her face.

"Kari!" I heard Nicky and Olivia shout in unison. They were soon next to Haven, smiling just the same.

"Thank goodness you woke up!" Olivia said.

"What happened? Did you fight Vader?" Nicky asked, the anticipation high in her voice.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I said, choosing to ignore her questions. I pulled myself into a sitting position, but couldn't bring myself to stand up.

"Um, no you're not. You have a giant bruise on your forehead, we think your jaw might be cracked and you have a severe burn on your leg." Haven stated with a worried look on her face. Nicky nodded in agreement.

"Which proves either that you fell down one of those chasms or you fought Vader and lost." She said.

"The later." I said with a sigh. They exchanged glances, before returning to me.

"So Ben's dead?" Olivia asked.

"I don't think so." They perked up when they heard that.

"What do you mean?" Nicky asked intently.

"I mean right before Vader's blade hit him I used the force to push him across the room. The storm-troopers couldn't find him, so he's most likely still alive."

"Really? Well that's great, except for the fact that we're stuck in a prison cell and can't escape." Haven said, sitting down on the shelf that was her bed.

"Quit being such a downer, Haven. We've changed the story this much, so anything can happen." Nicky's attempt to give hope failed as Olivia fully realized the situation.

"Yes, a wampa could fall out of the nearest sun, break into the Death Star and free us all!" Olivia suggested, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Oh, come on guys. Kari, are you with me?" She asked hopefully.

"Sorry Nicky, I'm currently covered in wounds and laying on a metal shelf in a prison cell. I don't see much hope."

"Ugh! You guys are hopeless!"

"The situation is hopeless!" Olivia called from across the room. She had taken to her bunk too.

The room was quiet except for Nicky's occasional stammers.

"Guys! Listen to me! We are on an adventure. An adventure no one else got to go on, we were selected out of millions to do this!"

"They randomly picked the names Nicky!" Haven interrupted.

"Let me finish! And George thought we were so prepared for this, he didn't waste any time on training. He threw us in 'cause he knew we would succeed. He believes in us, so we should too." How Nicky knew all this, I have no clue. But it was convincing and inspiring.

"I-, I guess, you're right." Olivia admitted.

"Yeah, I think so too." Haven followed, leaving me to admit defeat alone.

"You're right Nicky, we should believe in ourselves." Nicky smiled wide at her success.

"Great! Now let's get started planning!"

**A battle and an encouraging speech given by Nicky! I hope the battle was decent, as I am not very good at writing action. And I had a bit of trouble with speech too, so tell me your opinion on that. What do you think happened to Obi-Wan? Is he still alive? Is he going to be captured? When I checked the poll yesterday, 6 people had voted, but there were 2 people for each vote. So the votes were split evenly until somebody else voted and made it so that Obi-Wan would live. Thank you everyone who voted! You made a difference! Review Response time!**

**Anon: Hmm, I actually have that part planned out (yes, already) and it's going to be different because they're not actually going to be on Hoth (:0! I can't really tell anything now or else I'll give anyway the story even more! But, thank you for your suggestion and review! I'm glad you like it!**

**xxxRavensClawxxx: Yeah, that would fine! And if it's okay with you Olivia of my story could have a brother named Ben as well. Tell me when you start so I can read too!**

**See you soon guys!**

**~Clover**


	25. Chapter 25: Escapees

**Haven**

"Is everyone ready?" I whispered to the rest of the group. We had made a plan and now we were executing it.

"Ready!" They replied in unison. Kari was lying on her shelf, Nicky was kneeling next to her and Olivia and I were by the door.

"And… go!" Olivia whispered before beginning to bang loudly on the door. I joined in.

"Help! Please! Her heart's stopped, we need help!" I shouted to the two guards who stood outside our door.

"Please help us!" Olivia shouted.

"Guys, I can't get a pulse!" Nicky called from beside Kari, who was laying on her shelf with her eyes closed and her mouth part open, looking quite dead.

The door slid open the two guards stood in the doorway.

"What's going on here?" Trooper 1# demanded.

"It's Kari; her wounds have gotten worse and now her heart's stopped!" I stated, pointing at Kari as I spoke.

"You have to do something!" Olivia begged.

"Alright, alright. R5-688, help me get her to the infirmary." Trooper 2# said as he pushed Nicky out of the way and prepared to pick up Kari. And then we struck.

Trooper 1# was leaning over Kari, checking to see if she was really out, when Kari's eyes shot open and her head slammed into his. He stumbled backwards and Nicky jumped on his back, bring him down.

Olivia and I jumped onto Trooper 2#, taking him down as well. We beat him until our fists hurt and he was out.

"Oh, my head." Kari said, rubbing her bruised forehead. "I think I'm gonna black-out." She said as she tried to stand. She stumbled some though.

"No time for black-outs Kari, we've got escaping to do." Nicky said as she got up from her passed out trooper and helped support Kari.

"At least I don't have to put on the armor this time." I said as I picked up trooper 2#'s gun.

"Yep, you're lucky we cut that out for time issues." Olivia said as she pried a gun out of the other trooper's hand. "It looks pretty uncomfortable."

"Alright guys, let's escape." Nicky said, still supporting Kari.

"Okay, so you and Haven know where we're going, right?" Olivia asked as I stuck my head out into the hallway and searched for any storm-troopers.

"Right," Nicky confirmed.

"Okay, I'll take Kari, you and Haven lead." Olivia said as she took Kari from Nicky. Kari was very slowly drifting off to sleep, even though she was trying her very hardest not to.

We crept down the hallway and tried to stay as silent as we possibly could. We were on a different detention level than we'd been on earlier and luckily I still remembered where they had taken Luke before they took me to my cell.

It wasn't that far away, so it shouldn't have taken long, but then we ran into an entire squad of storm-troopers.

"It's the prisoner's get them!" One of them shouted. We took off running and they followed. We were now regretting not wearing the gear.

"Stop or we will shoot!" The troopers threatened from behind us.

"Come on Kari, just a little bit longer!" Olivia begged as she pretty much dragged Kari around a corner. Nicky fell back some and supported Kari from the other side so we could move faster.

Then the alarms began to go off. I could hear the echoes before they actually got to us, indicating that the alarms were going off in the entire station.

I turned and began to run backwards while shooting at the troopers. So much for a quiet break-out.

I quickly took out three and caught the gun Nicky threw at me, since she couldn't use it very well. I now shot both guns at the storm-troopers and couldn't help but feel a bit like an action movie hero.

I turned a corner and ran head-on into someone. I raised my gun to shoot, but then stopped when I saw it was Leia.

"Leia?" I asked before seeing Luke, Chewie and Han turn the opposite corner, also wielding guns. "Luke? Han?"

"Haven? What are you guys doing here?" Han asked, obviously shocked to see us here.

"We were coming to rescue you, what are _you_ doing here?" Nicky asked.

"We were coming to rescue _you_." Luke said.

Just then two more storm-troopers came turned down the same corner Leia, Luke, Han and Chewie had come from. Every gun was raised and about to fire when they stopped us.

"Please, don't shoot! We're here to rescue the highnesses, the Rebellion sent us." They pleaded.

"Prove it." Leia demanded. They both pulled off their armored gloves to show a red rebellion sign that had been tattooed onto their arms. "Very well, how did you find us?"

"The Jedi led us here." They turned to point at something behind them, but stopped short when they saw he wasn't there. "Old man, where'd you go?"

Ben Kenobi quickly turned the corner a few seconds later. "Sorry, I was distracted." So he was alive, that was good.

"Well gosh, we didn't have escape; we had two rescue parties coming after us already." I said after we took off again, this time in the direction of the hanger.

**Originality! I'm out of it! I need more, any suggestions? Seriously, I'll take anything. Any ideas are welcome, so leave one if you have one, you'll get all credit. Okay, now I'm starting to sound desperate. So anyway, did you like the chapter? I'm sorry it was short, but as you can tell I can't think of anything. See you soon!**

**~Clover**

**P.S. Review Responses:**


	26. Chapter 26: Splitting Up Again

**Olivia**

"We need to go back." Obi-Wan said from behind me. He was currently helping Nicky to carry Kari, although I'm not really sure he should be considering his age.

"What? Why?" Luke asked, confusion seeping into his voice.

"Yes, why indeed?" Jag, one of the rescuers the Rebellion sent, asked.

"Weapons. Kari's lightsaber, Luke's lightsaber, Han's blaster. We need those weapons." Everyone exchanged glances. He _did _have a point. I'm not completely obsessed like Nicky is, but I remember one of the things she told me was that lightsabers took time, concentration and a good connection with the force to make. And we didn't have much of that right now.

"He's right." Luke admitted after a minute.

"We need to get the princesses out of here _now_, we don't have time for you to go back and get your weapons." Tack, the other rescuer, stated. To be perfectly honest, I agreed; I wanted to leave this place as soon as I possibly could. I already had too many memories of torture chambers, planets exploding and storm-troopers.

"Alright, well you take the princesses and leave. Now that I know I'm not getting that reward, they're useless to me." Han snapped.

"Are you kidding me? Is money all you can think about, you greedy pig? We may not be 'important' to you, but we are essential to Rebellion! But if you don't care about the freedom of the people, being born in a dumpster and all, that's fine! If you'd prefer to go and fetch your useless blaster go ahead and get yourself killed! See if I care!" Leia yelled back before hurrying down the hallway. "Come on Olivia, Obi-Wan you're coming too, correct?" She glanced back at him.

"I am sorry, but we need to get those weapons first." Leia looked back at him and she looked like she was going to explode. But she didn't, surprisingly enough.

"Okay, why don't we split up again?" She compromised, her eyes shut so tight you might think she didn't have any. Weren't we about to split up anyways? "Ben can come with us and the rest of you go and get your weapons. We'll give you the location of the base and you can meet up with us there."

"How can we trust that you're going to give us the actual location and not send us to some lifeless, Outer Rim planet?" Han asked.

"Well, I've actually made friends with _some_ of you. Besides, we need all the allies we can get." She walked over to Luke and put something in his hand. "I'm trusting you Skywalker, _do not_ let me down and _do not_ let this chip out of your sight. Do you understand me?" She said in a strict you-better-do-what-I-say voice. Luke nervously nodded in response. "Good, hopefully I'll see you all soon." That was all she said. It wasn't exactly good-bye, but she left anyway. So, being her sister, I followed.

"Good Luck!" I called before chasing after Leia.

"You know, I don't think he deserved to be called a 'greedy pig' that was 'born in a dumpster'." I said once I caught up with her.

She glared at me. "Whose side are you on?" She turned forward again and continued speed-walking.

"I'm on your's, but still, was that really necessary?"

"You heard what he said about us, right?"

"It's been a long and eventful day, everyone is tired and cranky and he just can't keep it hidden. There was no need to go all…" I paused for a minute, trying to think of something to describe her without making her mad. "'Leia' on him." She actually smiled at that.

"I went 'all Leia' on him? What exactly does that mean?" She was trying to remain mad, but I could see the hint of humor in her eyes.

"It means you gave him a full out, angry-fueled, Princess Leia style, how-_dare_-you-mess-with-me outburst." I got her to laugh that time.

"Yeah? Well, I guess he didn't deserve _all_ of that, but certainly _some_ of it."

I nodded. "Yes, I guess he did deserve some."

"Your majesties, we are nearing the hanger. We are heading to a ship directly in the front of the hanger, the plan is to go directly to it and not draw any attention to ourselves. If anyone asks, we are transferring you to a prison on Coruscant. We're going to have to ask you to put these on." Tack said as he handed us each a set of handcuffs.

"Of course, anything to get out of here." Leia agreed as she slipped them on her wrists and they clicked shut. I did the same and moved them up my arms as much as I could, to avoid rubbing even more of my wrists raw. The metal they were made of was freezing cold, just like the rest of the station.

Jag and Tack both pressed a button on the side of their helmets. I noticed that only their helmets had the buttons, no other storm-troopers' did.

"Move along." Jag said in a perfect storm-trooper voice. The helmets were disguising their voices!

"You heard him, move it prisoners!" Tack demanded. We complied and began obediently walking in front of them.

Then I noticed something; where was Ben?

"Hey, where'd Ben go?" I asked as I stopped before the hanger doors. Everyone glanced around the hallway.

"Where did he go?" Jag said, looking in a different direction every 10 seconds.

"He probably went back to help them. He has known Luke, Haven and Kari for a long while and he doesn't seem like one of those people who just walks out on friends." I said. Or maybe he went back to get in another fool-hardy fight in which he dies, I mentally added.

"You're right, we should go. He'll be fine and Luke has the location so he'll make it to the base." Leia said, although she sounded unsure of her own words.

Jag (I think it was Jag, it was really hard to tell with the gear on) stood in front and led us while Tack followed behind us.

"Where are you taking these prisoners?" A storm-trooper demanded.

"These prisoners are being transferred to the Tarsly Prison on Coruscant." The trooper checked the computer and I prepared for a fight.

"Alright, you're clear to go." The trooper said, surprising Leia and I. Jag and Tack nodded before leading us to a ship in the very front, just like they had said. The plan worked _perfectly_! I couldn't believe it!

"We hacked into their computer system and made it look like you were planned for a transfer to another prison." Tack explained when we were out of the trooper's hearing.

"Great thinking!" Leia beamed as we stepped into the ship. Tack went to the cockpit and started the ship.

"I'm glad you think so, your highness. I'm proud to say that I came up with the plan myself." Jag said as he sat down next to Leia.

"Really? That was very smart."

"Thank you. But of course, my plans are nothing compared to yours." Leia blushed and I saw what he was doing. And it was not going to happen.

"Did you hear that? I think Tack just called for something, I'll go see what he wants." I said as I got up and left the room. I stood in the hallway connecting the cockpit and the main room and listened to Jag flirt. Then I leaned my head back into the room and acted like I had just gone to see what Tack had just said, even though in truth he had said nothing at all. "Hey Jag, Tack wants to talk to you." I called before ducking back into the hallway.

Jag was soon in the hallway, walking towards the cockpit, when I jumped out of nowhere (underneath a table) and pinned him to the wall.

"Listen, Jag. I don't to ever see you flirting with Leia, okay? She deserves better and you may not have noticed us, but she doesn't have time for a relationship at the current state and time. And if it doesn't ever actually happen, which I really doubt it will, then you can consider yourself dead. M'kay? Are we understood?" I said in a quiet, but aggravated voice. He nodded and I released him. "Now, this never happen, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. See ya later." I said in a sing-song voice as I left him standing in the hall. Taught him. When you mess with the wolf (or in this case the wolf's sister) you get the fangs.

**Happy Easter everyone!**

**They split up! Again! Thanks to MysticRyter for the ideas used in this chapter and thank you everyone else who suggested an idea! They were much appreciated and will be used in the plot as much as they can! What do you thinks going to happen next? (MysticRyter, you don't get guess as you what's going to happen!) Where did Ben/Obi-Wan go? Guess you'll have to find out ;)!**

**~Clover**


	27. Chapter 27: Storming the Control Room

**Kari**

After Leia, Olivia, Obi-Wan and the rescuers had left we headed up a flight of stairs before running into another squad of troopers. We'd gotten all but one of them, whom which we forced into telling us where the weapons were before knocking him out, tying him up and shoving him in a nearby closet. I'll admit that part was pretty fun.

The weapons were a few stories up in the control room, which we'd have to take by storm. There was not going to be an easy way of getting in there or a way to get in there without setting off the alarms. So either we would succeed or we would get captured again, most likely assuring our deaths.

My head was still throbbing like crazy, I was pretty sure my jaw was cracked and when I pressed my fingers against my neck I could feel where the bruises were from when Vader was choking me. I wonder if my wounds would exist in the real world.

I ignored the pains as much as I could as we continued up to the next floor.

We'd figured out, with the last squad, that the weakest part of the storm-trooper's armor was the joints. When we shot there it usually brought them to the ground in a matter of seconds and then it was easy to finish them off.

"Alright, everyone still accounted for?" Han whispered as we stood outside the doorway to the control room. Nicky glanced around, counting us in her head. She nodded and Han's hand slowly reached up for the button to open the door. "Everyone ready?" He got a quiet mumble of 'yes's.

Everyone was on either side of the hall holding up their storm-trooper blasters, aiming them at the door so we would be ready to fight the instant they were seen.

The button was pressed and the door flew up. Every head in the control room jerked around to see who was entering. They were quite shocked when we all came through the door, screaming our battle cries.

We took down a quarter of the room before they reacted and the few who had guns shot. The rest franticly searched for a weapon.

I shot multiple troopers and officials before we finally made our way to the safe.

"Anyone have any clue how to open it?" Haven asked as she shot an official, worry deep in her voice.

"I've got an idea." Han declared before shooting at the lock. The door opened and began swaying. Han reached inside and pulled out his blaster before tossing his old one to Nicky. Luke quickly pulled out my and his lightsabers.

"You have any idea whose is whose?" He asked me. They looked almost exactly the same, but I could feel the one on the left calling out to me. I nodded and snatched it. I lit the purple blade and smiled at it.

"Look out world!" I yelled before charging into the crowd, slicing into trooper after trooper. Who knew so many of them could all fit into this room?

Everything was going great (Well, other than the fact Luke was sticking to the blaster since he couldn't figure out how to turn on his lightsaber. I would tell him, but it was kind of fun to watch him struggle with it) until I heard the sound of a door opening behind me.

I whipped around and saw Darth Vader himself standing in the doorway. He began slowly stalking towards me as the room slowly emptied until it was just us and Vader. Haven was unfortunately in his war path and was quickly thrown across the room. Everyone was frozen in fear.

He stopped 5 feet in front of me. "I see you were foolish enough to try to escape." He sneered.

"That'd be us." I said with way more confidence than I actually had as he drew and lit his lightsaber. I held mine up straighter, trying to look confident.

The others slowly come to their senses, but don't dare go for the door because Vader is standing too close to the only one.

"I'm not going to wait for Kenobi this time, I am going to kill you and you are going to suffer." And then he lunged. I raised my blade and blocked the sudden blow. I can't see his eyes, but it feels like he's staring directly into my soul.

I pushed up on the blade, causing his to release its pressure on me. I jumped back and Vader followed, just as planned. I made eye contact with Nicky before glancing at the door. She nodded, getting the message. She quickly got Han and Haven and they began to inch towards the door. Luke stayed put though, and fiddled with his lightsaber trying to turn it on. _Still._

Vader follows my glance and spots Luke, who promptly looks up to see Vader staring at him. With a graceful leap Vader (yes, I just said 'graceful' and 'Vader' in the same sentence) was in front of Luke.

"How do I turn it on?" Luke shouted to me, desperately trying to get the lightsaber on. I quickly force-pushed Luke out of the way as Vader's lightsaber cut deep into the floor.

"Press the button idiot!" I shouted back, leaping across the room to distract Vader from not-very-smart-in-scary-situations Luke. It worked and he came for me, swinging wildly. I managed to block or dodge each one.

"Which button?" I rolled my eyes before doing a backwards jump, landing next him.

"Did you not pay a single bit of attention to Obi-Wan?" I snapped as I pressed a button and the blue blade emerged from the hilt. "Remain calm during a battle, fear makes your mind scramble!" Where did this informant come from, you ask? Not experience, I'll tell you that. It's most likely from watching Star Wars almost every night when I was younger.

He lunged at Vader and I already knew he wasn't going to be much of a help. Perhaps even an annoyance.

Vader easily block Luke's pitiful swing and I could see Luke's entire body shake under Vader's powerful impact.

I push against Vader's blade with my own, taking the pressure off of Luke. Vader raised his hand and next thing I knew Luke was across the room.

"Just leave! This is my battle and you're not going to be any help until you learn to use that!" I yelled at Luke. His face reflected hurt for a split second before switching to understanding and slight relief as he fled the room.

I kinda felt guilty for yelling at him, but only for a second. A second was all I had to focus on it.

The battle became faster and more intense after Luke left, which was both exciting and scary at the same time.

Block, dodge, block, dodge, block, try to hit, fail to hit, dodge, duck. That's how my end of the battle went for a good while, until I got a break.

I saw an opening and I took it, my purple blade cutting into his side. He cried out in horrible pain and I could see a ring of the dark side erupt from him. Next thing I next I was being thrown through the air by it.

My head slammed into a wall and I almost lost consciousness. My head felt like it was exploding at that point. Both of my hands went up to hold it, my lightsaber unknowingly slicing into the wall. My eyes tightly shut and every single cell in my head scream out in pain.

When I opened my eyes Vader was clutching his side, but that didn't last long. He quickly spotted me and began staggering towards me.

"You!" He pointed his red blade at me and spoke in a raspy accusing voice that was full of hate. "You are going to die in the most horrible way!"

I just glared at him from the floor, finding myself unable to move or speak.

His red blade swung and stopped so that the point was in front of my neck. "Any last words?" I quickly searched my mind for something that will anger him every more, just for the sake of it.

"Yes; Ahsoka is alive and she calls you 'Darth Skyguy'." I get out and smile. Vader made a sounded like a growl and swings.

I closed my eyes as tight as they could get and thought _please George, please George, please George_ over and over, hoping he'd bring my back at the last second.

I waited and... waited. Then I felt something, but it wasn't a lightsaber in my throat. No, I felt a light sprinkle of sparks land on my face.

I opened one eye and saw a blue blade blocking Vader's, mere inches away from my face. Luke couldn't have been that stupid, which means it must be… Obi-Wan!

I followed the blue blade with my eyes and confirmed that it was Obi-Wan! But wasn't he supposed to be with Leia and Olivia?

Obi-Wan winked at me and pushed up on his blade and twist it, causing Darth's to fly out of his hand.

Obi-Wan grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We ran through the door and were greeted by a hallway of storm-troopers and I knew right then I wasn't going to make it if I had to fight my way through this crowd. He seemed to sense that and with a quick push of his hands the entire squad was pushed over and against the walls.

We ran as fast as we could through the fallen troopers to the hanger.

"AFTER THEM, YOU FOOLS!" Vader's voice echoed down the hallway after us. We quickened our pace and soon came to what we were looking for: the hanger.

**Sorry I'm late guys, but I've had pretty bad writer's block, despite the fact that I knew what I was doing. Also I'm sorry if it sounds a bit rushed at the end (or during the whole thing) but it is 12:12 at night and I have to babysit my 2 year-old cousin all day tomorrow, so I really need to get to sleep. See you guys soon and don't forget to review!**

**~Clover**


	28. Chapter 28: Almost Escape

**Nicky**

"Start the ship!" A voice called from the back of the Falcon. "Start the ship!" I ran down the hallway to see that Ben and Kari had just gotten on the ship and were now calling for us to leave.

Han didn't need to be told twice, he and Chewie had the ship started in a matter of seconds. He started the take-off sequence as I took Kari from Ben and brought her into the main hold. Haven immediately stood at the sight of the beat-up Kari.

"All fighter personal, get to your ships immediately!" A man over the loud speaker commanded.

"Guys, now's a good time to get going!" I called. I watched out the window as storm-troopers began pouring into the hanger.

"We're trying!" Han snapped back. We were up in the air, but just hovering. "Got it!" He finally shouted as the ship finally started to move.

It was then I realized that Kari was no longer leaning on my shoulder, in the moments that I had been freaking out Haven had taken her to the poorly set-up medical station in the corner. Poor Haven had no idea how to use it and I couldn't help, because I didn't either.

So I went to the cockpit, where I could sort of help. But I regretted that as I soon as I looked at the radar. There were hundreds and hundreds of Imperial ships a few meters behind us.

"This is not good." The ship shook as the first ships began to fire, as if to prove my point.

"Nicky, go up to the turrets, see if you can take out some of them! Take Luke with you!" I nodded and hurried back to the main room.

Haven looked like she had figured out the station some and Kari had an IV in her arm. Ben and Luke sat nearby, deep in conversation.

"Skywalker!" Luke's head shot up. "Let's go, turrets, now!" Luke looked confused but he followed me anyway.

I climbed up the ladder and hopped into my turret, then looked down at Luke, who was still on the lower floor staring up at me.

"You know how to shoot a turret right?" He could in movie, so he should now.

"I think so."

"Then do it!"

He quickly climbed his ladder and entered his turret.

I looked out the window and freaked out when I saw the sheer number of ships outside.

"Are in the turret Nicky?" Han asked over an intercom built into the wall.

"Yes, why?"

"Shot, blast it! We need to get these guys off our tail if we're going to enter hyperspace!"

"Okay, I will! No need to yell!" I said back before turning off the intercom and placing my hands on the turret. Luke may know how to shoot it, but I actually didn't.

I carefully aimed at a ship that was remaining mostly still and pressed a button. The lights in the turret cockpit went out. Great job, Nicky! You turned out the lights! Han was probably getting really mad right now.

I turned the lights back on and watched helplessly as the ship moved out of range. I re-aimed and pressed another button.

"Seriously?" I exclaimed as my seat lowered itself.

"_The green button._" A voice said. I looked around for the owner of the voice, as it wasn't anyone on the ship's. It was familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Luke.

"Hear what? You shouting in frustration because you don't know how to use a turret?" He smirked, but didn't look at me. I kicked his leg.

"No, I mean that voice. One the that said to use the green button."

"I have no clue what you're talking about, I didn't hear anything."

I sighed and turned back to the turret. I aimed and this time pressed the green button. The ship exploded. Yes!

I shot down a few more before the turret cockpit shook. I fell out of my chair and the lights again went off. The turrets had been hit. I heard a loud thud.

I quickly crawled back into my chair and tried to shoot with no results.

"Nicky, are you okay? The turrets have been shot by their main ship. I repeat, are you okay?" He was freaking out.

"I'm fine, but the turrets aren't working."

"I figured they wouldn't. What about the kid?" I turned around to face Luke. But it he wasn't it in his cockpit. I looked down and saw that the loud thud had been him falling out of the cockpit.

"You alright?" I called down to him. He nodded. "He's fine." I reported to Han.

"Alright wel-" He was cut off by static.

"Han?" I lightly hit the intercom. More static.

"Attention all personal aboard the Millennium Falcon," A new voice said through the speaker.

"Who's that?" Luke asked from below as he began to climb the ladder.

I shushed him and turned all my attention to the intercom, waiting for the man to speak again.

"This is Admiral Bard Cot of the Imperial cruiser _Baltec_. You are now prisoners of the Empire. You are in our tractor beam and being brought to our ship." The ship shook as the tractor beam came over it. "A squad will come on board to arrest you. Do not resist, we have permission to kill any unwilling prisoners. Cot out."

Luke and I exchanged nervous glances before jumping down and hurrying to the main hold.

**Oh no! Caught again! What are they going to do now? Have any guesses on who the voice belongs to? Guess you'll have to find out what happens to them next update! HA! See ya soon, guys!**

**~Clover**

**P.S. Anonymous Review Responses:**

**ME: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story!**


	29. Chapter 29: In the Nik of Time

**Darn you, writer's block! Leave me alone! Sorry this took so long, guys!**

**Haven**

Nicky and Luke burst into the room. Everyone else was already there, we were just going to wait there for the storm-troopers as there wasn't really anything we could do.

"You guys heard that too, right?" Luke asked. Everyone nodded.

"So are we just going to wait here to be captured?" Nicky asked.

"Pretty much." Han answered as he gloomily pressed a button and his chess piece moved forward, flipping Chewie's monster upside down. How they managed to remain calm enough to play chess when we about to be arrested, I had no real clue. Luke was apparently thinking the same thing.

"How can you play that _now_ of all times?" He asked, slight outrage in his voice.

Han simply shrugged, not even bothering to look in Luke's direction. Luke shook his head and came over to sit between me and Ben.

I checked Kari's IV again, I still wasn't quite sure it was in right. She still looked like she was extremely tried and like she might pass out at any minute. So I dug through one of the drawers looking for something useful. I came across a little packet labeled 'Bacta-patch'. Bacta, wasn't that like the miracle medicine thing of the Star Wars galaxy?

I read the instructions. It _sounded_ like a miracle medicine and I figured it wouldn't hurt, since it was in a medical station after all.

So I followed the instructions and stuck the patch on the back of her neck.

The ship suddenly shook.

"What was that?" Han asked, suddenly very interested in what was going on.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we're being boarded." Kari said weakly.

"No, I've been boarded. The ship doesn't shake like that when someone boards you."

"What could it be then?" Luke asked, standing up and hurrying over to the small window.

Ben smiled. "They came back for us." Everyone turned to look at him. "See for yourself if you don't believe me." He said, gesturing towards the window Luke was standing in front of. Almost everyone in the room hurried over.

I looked out the window and, sure enough, there was a large ship with a Rebellion sign on the side shooting at the Imperial ship. And it was winning, as the tractor beam we were in began to flicker. The Falcon continued to shake.

"Whoo! We're gonna live!" Nicky shouted, going a bit Olivia for a second.

"Won't get your hopes up, Nicky. It's just one ship against all those Imperials." Han said, patting Nicky's shoulder as he past.

"Gosh Han, I'm glad you have such high faith in them." She snapped at him, her voice (of course) filled with sarcasm.

I looked out the window. The Rebel ship was actually doing pretty well. In fact the ship shook one last time and the tractor beam disappeared.

"The tractor beam's gone, we can go!" Luke shouted. Han immediately jumped up and returned to the window.

"Well Han, what are you waiting for? Go!" Nicky shouted before shoving him away from the window. He took 5 seconds to glare at her, then ran up to the cockpit with Chewie in tow.

They say curiosity killed the cat, but I followed anyway. Along with Ben and a limping Kari.

"Millennium Falcon, come in." A new voice demanded over the radio. Han gaped at it.

"Well?" I said, shoving him forward. He quickly came to his senses and picked up the com.

"This is Han Solo of the Millennium Falcon. Who, may I ask, is this?" Is it just me or have his manners increased in the last few seconds?

"This is Admiral Farris Nik of the Riordan. Do you have a Luke Skywalker aboard?" Farris asked.

"Yes, we do."

"We would like to speak with him."

"Right away." Seriously, where did the manners come from? "Luke, get up here!" Han shouted down the hall. Luke soon joined us in the cockpit. "They want to talk to you."

"Me?"

"No, I was talking to old Ben, I just called you up here for no reason! Yes you, you moron!" There, Han was back now.

Luke took the com from Han and hesitated before speaking into it. "This is Luke Skywalker." He said with little confidence.

"This is Admiral Farris Nik, do you still have the information given to you by Princess Leia Organa?"

"Yes sir, I do." Luke confirmed. He nervously looked at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. It was my duty as his last living family member. He smiled back at me.

"Well, Mr. Skywalker you'll be happy to know that we're here to rescue you and take you to the Rebellion Headquarters." He smiled and looked up at the rest of us.

"What about us?" Han whispered, sounding a bit desperate.

"Oh, what about my friends?"

"They will be coming as well." Then everyone rejoiced.

"What?" Nicky demanded as she burst into the cockpit, the last one of us to show-up. "What did I miss?"

"The Rebellion's rescuing us!"

**WE'VE HIT 100 AND GONE OVER! I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!**

**Sorry about the short chapter, it would have been longer but I wanted to get this up as soon as I could. And those of you who guessed that the voice was George Lucas, then you're right! I figured I should tell you that now, otherwise you'll find out at the very end once you've forgotten about it. Don't forget to review and I'll see you guys sooner this time! I promise!**

**~Clover**

**P.S. Review Responses!**

**Pergjithshme: You're back! You had me worried there for a bit. Yes the voice is George! He's that awesome!**

**ME: THANK YOU! That means so much to me!**


	30. Chapter 30: The Not So Welcoming Party

**Nicky**

"Now _this_ is a _nice ship_!" I said as I glanced around the giant hanger we were in. We had just parked the Falcon and I was the first one off, followed by the rest of the girls.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Han demanded as he stepped out of the ship.

"Oh, nothing." I said before searching the room for some sort of welcoming party. I found it quite quickly.

"Welcome! I'm Markus Traldion, I assume you are Han Solo?" A man at the front of the group said as he shook Han's hand.

"That'd be me. Thanks for getting us out of that, Markus."

"Well we couldn't let the information fall into Imperial hands." Han's smile dropped and Markus continued to Luke, ignoring Han's insulted face. I felt a bit insulted myself, he could have at least _tried_ to make us feel welcome. Or told us that they had saved us for our sake, not just because we were carrying the location of their base.

"And you are Luke Skywalker?" Markus said, holding out his hand to Luke. Luke shook it.

"Yes sir, that's me. And this is my cousin Haven." Luke pulled Haven over so she was standing next to him and at that moment you could easily think they were brother and sister. Same blonde hair, skin tone, facial structure and smile. It was weird to think that they were from two different galaxies.

"How nice." He said before continuing to Ben. I wonder if he'll pay any respect to the him and Kari.

"Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, I am correct?" Markus asked the Jedi master.

"That would be me." They shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Jedi." Wow, he's actually acting kind. I bet it'll go away when he meets Kari. Maybe he just has something against teenagers. Or girls. Or everyone.

"Same to you, Markus. This is my Padawan Kari Roca." Ben stepped aside so Markus could clearly see her. She looked at him with an unsure, slightly aggravated expression, waiting for him to disregard her and continue on.

He shocked us all by holding out his hand for her to shake. Kari stared at his hand in confusion until Ben nudged her. She carefully shook his hand.

"Well, since you shoved Han aside before he could introduce me, I'll do it. I'm Nicky Br- Solo, sister and sort of co-pilot to Han."

He raised an eyebrow and plastered on an obviously fake smile. "Isn't 'Nicky' a boy's name?" Okay, he did not just say that. "Who would give their daughter a boy's name?" He did.

I saw Kari, Han and Haven's eyes widen and they all got a panicked expression. They knew what was coming.

I'm in front of him with a red face in a matter of seconds. "_Excuse me? _A_ boy's_ name? It's short for Nicole, you idiot! How _dare_ you insult me like that!" I felt three pairs of arms pulling me back.

"Sorry about that, she hates it when people say Nicky is a boy's name. She's quite the feminist." I heard Haven say from behind me.

"You heard her, don't called me a freaking boy!" I shouted at him as I'm pulled into the Falcon, where I'm greeted with a slap from Kari.

"Really Nicky?" Kari said angrily.

"You've been asked that so many times in your life and yet you snap every single time! You need to learn to control yourself." Haven joined in and they both sounded like my mom. Very annoying.

"Gosh guys, it's not I went full out temper with him, like I did to Cole Harrisburg. I've _improved_." It was true and they both knew it. Cole Harrisburg had made the mistake of asking if I was secretly a boy in the 4th grade because my name was 'like a different version of Nick'. I had exploded with punches and curses that a 4th grader really shouldn't know. I got suspended for 2 weeks, even though I hadn't even bruised the idiot, since I was so scrawny back then.

They just glared at me.

We stood in silence until I spoke up. "Kari why did you look at his hand weird? I mean I know he's a jerk, but you looked at it like you saw poison on it." Her face relaxed and actually got a bit worried.

"I, I have a bad feeling about him." She simply said.

"You sensed something about him?" I said, temporarily forgetting that he'd pretty much called me a boy. "That is _so cool_!"

"Gosh Nicky, you sound 6."

"Hey guys, Markus needs to show us our rooms, come on." Luke called from outside the ship.

We headed out and followed Markus to our rooms.

•••

_3 days later_

I took one last glance around the room I had been staying in. I didn't really like it, it wasn't very exciting for a ship traveling through space. Gray walls, gray floor, white beds, dark gray furniture. The only color was from a picture on the wall of some barren landscape.

You know what else was wrong with the room? I had to share it with Han. Enough said.

Anyway, we had just landed on Yavin 4, where Olivia and Leia would be waiting for us. I wondered if Han will still wanted to leave once we got whatever we could get for a reward.

I followed Han down the long hallway and muiltple sets of stairs. We came to the entrance/exit and stepped outside.

The sun was blinding.

**Wow. What a sucky chapter ending. Sorry it's so short, but I'm having stress-induced writer's block. I have PASS this week (I'm going to fail math tomorrow) and 3 stories that need updating. It may not sound like a lot, but trust me, it is.**

**Review Responses!**

**ME (Note: This is an actual person, not just me talking to myself): I am so glad you like my story!**


	31. Chapter 31: Jurisdiction

**Olivia**

It was about time they finally arrived! You'd think since it was the Star Wars universe it would take maybe a day. It took them 3 days! Good gosh!

Okay, all this high-tec stuff is getting to my head. Snap out of it, Olivia!

I stood next to Leia on the platform in our matching dresses, which were painfully white. The only other color was the black on our boots. I don't get what's up with Leia and boring colors.

Everyone filed out of the ship and I stood patiently with Leia, saying hello to everyone and waiting for my friends.

I finally spotted the two blondes that were Luke and Haven walking off the ship, deep in conversation. Following them were Ben and Kari. Ben was talking with a short-ish man with black hair and Kari looked bored out of her mind. Nicky's entrance was pretty humorous though. Han walked off like a normal person and then Nicky stepped outside and instantly covered her face with her arms. Blocking it from the apparently blinding sun.

"Hey Olivia, Leia." Haven greeted. She sounded happy and quite at home.

"Hi." Luke said after her.

"Nice to see you two alive. Luke, you did give the information to Admiral Nik, right?"

"I gave it to Markus Traldion, who gave it to Nik." I saw Leia's smile twitch.

"Alright, but next time give it directly to Admiral Nik. I don't know if I trust Markus." Luke nodded.

Our circle soon expanded once Ben and Kari made their way over, Ben was still talking to the man.

"Hello Princess Leia, Princess Olivia." Kari greeted respectfully as Ben continued chatting.

Leia cleared her throat trying to get their attention, but that failed. "Markus!" She snapped. The short man turned to look at Leia.

"Oh, pardon me, your highness. I was talking to Master Kenobi, I hadn't realized I was next to you." Markus apologized. He seemed quite nice.

"Yeah, I figured that. You gave the information to Admiral Nik, right?"

"Of course, my lady. I took it to him as soon as Mr. Skywalker gave it to me."

"Good." She said with an edge. Like she was trying to say 'if I find out you didn't, then you'll be dead before you hit the ground'. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I need to show our new arrivals around."

"Excuse me princess, but Nicky, Chewie and I are not 'new arrivals'. We want whatever reward we can get and then to get out of here." Han quickly jumped into the conversation.

"Actually I think I'm going to stay here." Nicky stated simply, as if that would change everything.

"No, you're not. I am your legal guardian, so you have to do what I say."

"I'm not your slave."

"No, you're my sister, but I still have jurisdiction over you."

"Do you even know what jurisdiction means?"

"I'm 24, of course I know what the word means-"

"Okay!" Leia cut in. "Han, we don't have much, but we'll give you what we can. Nicky, if you want to join the Rebellion, that's fantastic, but unfortunately the money-obsessed beast you call brother can control whether you join or not." Leia grudgingly said the last part. Han glared at her and she glared back.

"But… but…"

"Come on Nicky. We're going to the ship. We'll be expecting our reward Princesses." He called behind him as he dragged Nicky away.

"Well," Leia said after a moment of awkward silence. "Let's get this R2 unit hook up."

•••

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet. It's defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault." Qatar Neath said as he stood in front of the crowd of pilots and officials. "A small, one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense."

We were examining the Death Star plans Leia had saved on R2. And if I was right, when this was over we were headed straight for a battle.

"Excuse me for interrupting, sir," A pilot in the 3rd row spoke up. "But what good are snub fighters going to be against _that_?"

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small, one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princesses Leia and Olivia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easy. You're required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point." He stopped and pointed. "The target area is only 2 meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction, which should destroy the station. Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded so you'll have to use proton torpedoes."

"That's impossible," Another pilot spoke up. I think he was Biggs. "Even for a computer."

"It's not impossible." Luke, who stood next to him, said. "I used to bull's eye womp rats in my T-16 back home. They're not much bigger than 2 meters."

The pilots continued to talk amongst themselves until Qatar spoke again. "Then man your ships, and may the Force be with you."

The mass of pilots got up to leave. They were charging head-first into a battle that would change Star Wars history.

**We're leading up to the end here! Only 3-4 chapters left! Some unexpected twist and turns and maybe I can fit in a new character!**

**Review Responses:**

**xxxRavensClawxxx: I'm guessing Ben's not your favorite character…**

**ME: Yes, Markus. He may not mentioned for a while, but don't forget about him…**

**I'll see you guys next update (which shouldn't take long, I'm on a writing streak)!**

**~Clover**


	32. Bad new guys

Hey guys!

So I have some bad news; my computer is broken. I am currently writing from my brother's laptop because if I turn mine on again there's the chance it might catch fire. Yeah, bad.

So there's going to be a delay in the update of Sucked In and The Forbidden Daughter; since my brother is nice enough to let me post this, but not nice enough to let me write on it. So address all hate mail to him.

I have to wait until my parents' next 'payday' so we can have the money to take it to a computer shop. Hopefully we will be able to get the information off of it or get it fixed, as I have a LOT of stories and story ideas.

Until then!

-Clover


	33. Chapter 32: The Battle: Part 1

**I'M BACCKKKKKKKKK! My computer is not yet fixed, but my sister is letting me use her's when she's not using it. She uses it quite often though, which means that I have few opportunities to write. It's going to be like this for a while unfortunately, my mom got laid off and we have a million other things that come before a computer that need to be taken care of first. The good news is I was able to get all my stories off my previous computer before it started a fire on the tablecloth. Don't worry, we got it out quickly.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, it's the longest one yet.**

**Kari**

Leia pulled Obi-Wan and I aside as soon as we were out of the room.

"You two have done very well." She started. I could sense she was going to ask us something. "I hate to ask more of you, but we need your help again."

"Of course, we'll do anything to help your cause." Obi-Wan answered for the both of us.

"Thank you. We've received information by our spies that Vader is planning to leave the ship. We don't know why he's leaving, but we need to keep him on there so we can not only destroy his Death Star, but him as well." Oh, how fun! I hope you know I was being sarcastic just then, because honestly it sounds like a plan to get us both killed.

"It shall be done." Obi-Wan promised.

"Thank you Master Kenobi, Padawan Kari. We have a stealth ship waiting for you two. May the Force be with you." She said with sincerity.

Obi-Wan nodded and started for the hanger. I followed and tried to push aside the bad feeling I was getting in my gut.

"Kari!" Nicky's voice called from behind me. "Hey Kari!" I turned and saw Nicky, Haven and Olivia standing in a circle near some of the ships. Olivia was still in her white jumpsuit (same as Leia's, of course) and Nicky still in her navy shirt and black pants. Their outfits were quite simple. Unlike Haven, who was dressed in a bright orange pilot suit and black boots and held her helmet against her side.

"Get over here!" Olivia called, waving me over.

"I'll be right back, Obi-Wan."

"Don't take long, we have a big job ahead of us." I nodded and hurried over to the group.

"Where are you going?" Haven asked.

"One of the spies on the Death Star learned that Vader is planning on leaving the ship and that's not part of Leia's plan so we're being sent there to keep him busy." They all stared at me for a moment.

"Won't that get you killed?" Olivia finally asked.

"Maybe. I'm counting on George here." I said, trying to be confident. I even took a moment to try and cheer up my worried friends. "You hear that George? I'm counting on you!" I called, partly trying to be funny and partly being serious.

"What do you want?" A pilot called from beside his ship. Apparently his name was George too.

We all burst out laughing. When I stopped I saw Obi-Wan waving me over.

"Well I need to get going." I said, taking a step away from the group. The laughter stopped and their faces turned serious. They pulled me into a hug and I could sense their mass anxiety and worry.

We pulled out and Nicky spoke. "Yeah, Han's probably wondering where I am. Our reward's already been loaded up and we're ready to go, but I told him I had to go to the bathroom and that I refused to use the Falcon's. So I should be going too."

"Well good luck, guys." I told them.

"May the Force be with you." Nicky, Haven and Olivia said in sincere unison. I smiled and walked away from my best friends, and towards an unknown fate.

•••

We managed to make it to the Death Star without being shot down. I was ordered by Obi-Wan to hide my Force signature (whatever that is) as soon as the ship touched the floor of the hanger. I just imagined myself in the Force and then made myself disappear. I hope I did it right.

"Let's go." He said as he pressed the door button.

We carefully snuck out of the still invisible ship (I tried not to freak out as I walked down the invisible stairs) and stalked across the hanger, sticking close to the walls.

"Alright Kari, we'll have to be extremely careful, but at least we know where we're going." He pulled out a holoprojector and pressed a button, turning it on. A blue light formed the shape of multiple hallways, with a green light flashing about 4 inches away and 2 centimeters up from a red light. "We're the green light and Vader is the red. He's a floor up, and if I'm correct, in the reactor shaft."

I nodded and took in every detail. If we can keep him in the shaft area, this should be relatively easy. I'm already forming a plan.

Taking the stairs, a safer idea than the elevator, we arrived at the next floor of the station still unnoticed and crept closer towards the reactor.

Even when we ran into a small squad of troopers we didn't have much trouble. I easily managed to slice through 4 of them in a matter of seconds. Obi-Wan got the other 2, but I was faster.

We finally came to one of the many doors leading into the reactor shaft. We stood on either side of the door and pulled out the holoprojector one last time. Vader's red dot and our green one were almost overlapping. He was exactly where we needed him.

Obi-Wan put away the holoprojector and we lit our lightsabers. I stared at the vibrant purple blade for the next few seconds as the door slid open.

Then we charged in.

Vader stood on a ledge overlooking the seemingly bottomless shaft. His blade was lit and his breathing remained steady as we entered the room.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." Vader took another loud, deep breath. "I've been waiting for you." He said as he turned to face us. Waiting? Did he know we were coming?

"Waiting?" I asked. "You knew we were coming?"

"Of course I did. Hiding your Force Signature isn't your specialty, is it?" Blast, I had done it wrong! I refused to look in Obi-Wan's direction, afraid of seeing the disappointment and let down in his face. I knew it was there and I didn't want to see it. "I didn't think so. I don't blame you of course, Obi-Wan is a terrible teacher." Now that struck a nerve. I'd only known Obi-Wan for maybe a week, but I felt like he really had raised me. Like he was my fatherly figure and closest friend. And no one made fun of him in my presence.

But I had to remain calm and rational. If I can.

"It was not Obi-Wan's fault!" I shouted at the black clad man. So much for calm.

"It's no use trying to defend him, for I know personally of his failures as a teacher."

I couldn't control myself; I lunged for the Sith lord. Vader easily dodged and I ran hard into the metal railing. My stomach and ribs screamed with pain, but I sensed Vader's blade coming my way and I had to stop it.

Jerking around, I raised my blade and blocked his. Obi-Wan's blue blade impacted with Vader's and the Sith drew his saber away.

Obi-Wan and Vader's blades clashed multiple times, giving me time to recover. During this time I noticed their positions.

They both stood close to the edge and I quickly formed a plan. But Obi-Wan would probably want to know about it first. But how could I tell him?

If a Jedi could hide their force signature, surely they had a way to contact each other without speaking. A sort of telepathic speaking? There had to be a way, after all, this is Star Wars.

"_Obi-Wan," _I asked experimentally, _"can you hear me?"_

"_Indeed I can. This is quite the mess you've gotten us into. You should have waited for me to make the first move, I wasn't prepared when you lunged." _He answered back.

"_Sorry about that. But I have a plan;" _I thought a second, remembering the holomap I'd seen earlier. _"I tackle Vader over the edge, break away from his falling body and pull myself into the small private hanger that connects to this reactor."_

"_No!_" He immediately said back_. "It's too risky. We just have to fight him long enough for the ships to get close enough and then-"_

"_And then what? We blow up with the station? I personally prefer to live through this and not die in a world that isn't mine."_

"_You're thinking selfishly, Kari, that is not the Jedi way. A Jedi is willing to sacrifice him or herself for the good of others. It doesn't matter what world you're from."_

The Jedi way. I'm not sure that fit me. I'm not saying that the Sith path is better, in fact it's far from it, but the Jedi way didn't fully suit me. Maybe that's why I had a purple lightsaber, purple being the color you get when you combined red and blue. Dark and light. Maybe I was somewhere in between.

I drew myself out of my thoughts and back to the battle Vader and Obi-Wan were fighting around me.

"_Sorry Obi-Wan."_ I sent him one last thought before shutting off my blade and charging the unsuspecting Vader.

I rammed into the side of his body and clung to him. This knocked off his balance severely and he stumbled towards the edge, before falling over the railing. I was still hanging onto him.

I felt the wind rush past me as we fell and my thoughts blurred together. I felt sick and I quickly saw black spots floating around my vision. This is not good.

I tried my hardest to collect my thoughts and eventually had enough regained that I was able to detach myself from Darth. I free fell and collected more thoughts.

I soon had the sense to search the Force for Obi-Wan and found that he had jumped after us and was about a half mile above me, falling fast.

I searched the darkness around me and while I was unable to see Vader, I did see the light of the private hanger quickly approaching.

I did a sort of swim (I'm sure it looked hilarious from a distance) and got myself as close to the wall as I dared to get. I prepared to push myself with the Force into the hanger and was about to when something hard impacted with my already injured body.

The next thing I knew I hit something hard and solid. My thoughts swirled and everything was blurry. My whole body hurt now, I'm positive that I had multiple broken bones. Pain was all I could feel at that moment.

After a minute my vision cleared up some. I could tell that I had hit a ship, landed in a pile of crates, lying on my back and that Vader was standing maybe 20 feet away, looking around. Trying to locate me.

"I should have listened to Obi-Wan." I whispered to myself. As much as I hated to admit it, I really should have listened.

Vader turned in my direction and stopped. He knew I was here.

I struggled to stand and when I did I lit my lightsaber. But my struggles to stand had been in vain, as he used the Force to push me against the outer wall of the ship once he was within 5 feet of me. His red blade was lit and facing me.

No matter how hard I struggled and squirmed, I could only move my head. The rest of my body was pinned. It seemed like the world around me slowed down as Vader walked closer and closer.

"Leave her alone Vader." Obi-Wan's voice echoed through the nearly empty hanger.

Vader turned around and I could see Obi-Wan standing at the edge of the hanger that led out to the reactor shaft.

"I said, leave her alone." He repeated. Vader fully turned away and released his Force grasp on me, causing me to sink to the floor. I quickly tried to stand, but felt a wave of nausea pass over me.

Vader was now walking towards Obi-Wan, both ready for a fight. I relit my lightsaber, which had been turned off and knocked out of my hand when I went against the wall, and took a few steps forward.

"Kari, get out of here." Obi-Wan instructed calmly. They were now circling each other, ready to strike. Ready to see who would go down first and who would live.

"No, I need to-"

"You need to leave. This is my fight." He cut me off without removing his eyes from Vader's emotionless mask.

"You can't defeat him yourself! Remember, your life is a movie to me. It may have changed some, but you still can't defeat him alone." I said trying to convince him, my lightsaber still lit.

Instead of an answer I felt myself being lifted into the air. Obi-Wan was holding up his hand, pushing me further away.

"Obi-Wan!" I shouted at him. How dare he! I may have gotten us down here and caused a lot more trouble, but still! I deserve _some _respect!

I was soon in the cockpit of a small, one person ship. The glass hatch closed as soon as I was in the seat and locked. I tried pushing against it, unlocking it and banging on the glass but the ship remain locked as the battle outside began.

"Let me out! You need help!" I shouted, hoping that he could hear me.

"_Leave Kari."_ His voice spoke sternly in my mind.

"_No!"_ I practically screamed. _"You're going to die, unlock the ship and let me help!"_

My mental scream distracted him and he looked in my direction. Vader saw this as an opportunity.

"Turn around!" I shouted, forgetting to use the Force to speak. I tried to correct myself, but didn't do so in time.

The hilt of Vader lightsaber slammed into the back of Obi-Wan's head and he dropped to the ground.

"Obi-Wan!" I screamed, fearing the worst. A hit like that could kill. Vader used the Force to pick up Obi-Wan and carelessly fling him into the same pile of crates I'd been in not 10 minutes ago.

Vader then turned to me and began walking towards the ship.

I didn't think. I turned the ship on and piloted it out of the hanger without a second thought. I flew straight into the battle around the Death Star and had to start thinking again. It was then I realized my selfishness. How I have left Obi-Wan behind? There was no telling what they were doing to him!

Another thought entered my slowly functioning brain and I turned a switch. A small orange light on the ship's right wing turned on. This was one of the Rebellion's secret signs I'd learned during my short stay on Yavin 4, it was used while in an enemy ship while still on the Rebellion's side.

I was considering turning around and trying not to get hit when I was suddenly sucked into a vision.

Vader stood over his ship, pulling levers and making sure it was ready to escape the battle easily. He stepped down to get something from a storm-trooper. That was when I saw Obi-Wan slumping in between two crates, exactly where he'd been when I abandoned him. The guilt rose when I saw blood staining the crate behind his head.

He surprised me by opening his eyes and blinking. And then he _stood_! How was he functioning? He had to be close to death, and yet he was walking towards Vader! His lightsaber was lit when he suddenly jumped out from behind the crates at Vader.

Vader whipped around with his blade lit, blocking Obi-Wan. Their blades clashed multiple more times in the next minute, the storm trooper dying in the process.

Red and blue sparks flew for the next 12 minutes. Vader would have the upper hand one minute, the next Obi-Wan would, and then the process would repeat. No one interfered.

After the 12 minutes Vader had had enough. He pushed Obi-Wan away, causing him to fall over, and jumped backwards into his ship. The glass hatch quickly shut and Vader took off. But he didn't get far.

Obi-Wan was still on the ground and holding out a hand, stopping his former Padawan from going anywhere.

And then Luke accomplished his mission.

Fire quickly came up the shaft and consumed my vision. I quickly found myself back in the ship's cockpit, flying in the opposite direction of the exploding Death Star along with every other fighter in the battle.

I suddenly felt a searing pain shoot through me, like my body was on fire. I felt like I was slipping into nonexistence. There was a loud piercing siren, which I realized was my own screaming. This wasn't my pain, it was Obi-Wan's. This was what he felt, right now. He felt like his body was on fire _because it was_. He felt like he was slipping into nonexistence because _he was_.

Then it stopped. I looked down at my hands; I was still alive, not burned in anyway. But Obi-Wan was. Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead.

I felt tears soaking my face as I tried to steer myself in the right direction. It was hard, since I had tears clouding my vision and, honestly, I didn't know what the right direction was.

So I rode the outskirts of the battle. I was finally managing to stop sobbing when I saw something that boiled my blood. Vader's ship making a clean exit from the battle.

Wasn't he supposed to be dead? He was in the hanger when the station blew up, how the heck had he escaped? He should be dead!

I didn't self control a single thought as I sped towards Vader. I fired desperately at him, but every shot missed. An idea hit me: the Force.

I thoughtlessly extended my hand at the fleeing ship and channeled my anger. I concentrated and Vader's ship's left wing exploded. I smiled victoriously and felt something come over me. It felt amazing and powerful, but I made me feel like I was doing something I shouldn't. It was like a darkness. It was darkness.

"_Yes," _A new voice spoke in my head. _"Let the dark side feed you, young one. Destroy Darth Vader, kill him and become my apprentice!"_ Sidious. It had to be.

What was I doing? I _was_ letting it feed me, like Sidious wanted. That was what was over me; the dark side of the Force. I had actually _used_ it to blow up Vader's wing. I don't know if I'd ever been more disappointed in myself.

I leaned back in the seat and refused to touch the controls. At that moment I didn't care if I flew into another ship and blew up. _I had used the dark side._

I closed my eyes and concentrated on anything good and pure that I could think of. I had to escape it, the dark side. It would not consume me.

New life, sunshine, love, happiness, freedom, Obi-Wan. All these things ran through my head and soon I felt the weight of the dark side lift.

I opened my eyes. Vader was gone and I was about to reenter the battle zone, but that didn't matter at the moment. I had been taken, but I had freed myself.

I set my hands on the controls and was ready to go when the screens began flashing red. I'd been hit.

Thinking faster now, I picked up the radio and began speaking into an open channel. "Mayday! This is Jedi Padawan Kari Roca, I'm in a stolen enemy ship and I'm going down! Mayday!" I shouted.

The ship shook again, the other wing of my ship was gone.

"Help!" I shouted into the radio.

And then the ship exploded.

**Thanks to xxxRavensClawxxx for the ideas used in this chapter!**

**So? What'd you think of it? Was it too rushed? Not detailed enough? Give me your opinions! What do you think's going to happen next? Is Kari dead? Will my computer ever get fixed/replaced?**

**I apologize for the awful cliffhanger and I'll see you guys next update :)**

**-Clover**

**Anonymous Reviews:**

**rebel clone: You really liked that story? I didn't think anyone did, it was a bad story overall. I am currently rewriting it, but I don't know when I'll post it, as I have dozens of other stories fighting to get online. It will happen, I just don't know when.**


	34. I am a sucky person

I LIVE!

Okay guys, if you are going to harass me for being gone for so long, do it now because this is the only time I will allow, accept, and understand that I fully deserve it.

Alright, now that you've done your harassing, let me begin my apology-statement thing.

I am sorry, I really am. I am a horrible person. I suck. I really have no good excuse for not logging on or updating in so long. I just sort of fell out, you know? But I'm back now and I'm ready to finish what I started (and then some).

I hope to have all three of my stories updated by the end of the week.

And to those of you who are still following this story: Thank you for not deleting this story and I sincerely apologize that I failed to keep up.

I'll get the updates up as soon as I can!

Loads of love,

Clover


	35. Chapter 33: The Battle: Part 2

**WHOA. WHOA. WHOOOOAAAAAAAA. WHAT IS THIS? WHAT IS THIS? IS THIS... AN ****_UPDATE_****? WHAT?**

**YES YOU GUYS, AFTER WHO KNOW HOW MANY MONTHS OF STRAIGHT HIATUS, I HAVE AN UPDATE FOR YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND FEEL REALLY BAD ABOUT NOT UPDATING. Inspiration struck and it happened. It's not exactly what I originally had in mind, nor is it as long as I'd like for it to be (it's quite short, sorry), but hey I pulled myself together and wrote you guys another chapter. Now I'm going to leave the hiatus sign up because I'm currently dealing with my first year of HIGH SCHOOL (ew) and I have a lot of stuff that has to come before fanfiction, but I'm really going to make an effort to get another chapter up before the end of November. **

**I'm sure you guys just want to get to the chapter, so I'm gonna let you do that. Here you babes, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Haven**

After watching Kari head off to board her invisible ship, Nicky, Olivia and I went our separate ways. Olivia went up to the command room to join Leia, Nicky headed off to the Falcon (but not before telling me 'Make sure there's still a battle when we get there') and I headed towards the ship I would be using for the battle.

They'd given me a bit of basic training, so I wouldn't crash into the side of the hanger or anything, but there would definitely be buttons I wouldn't know what to do with. The trainer's advice: don't touch them. Though I was curious, I also didn't want to blow myself up. I would be staying away from those buttons.

"All pilots to your stations." A man announced through an overhead speaker. I found Luke and followed him over to where our ships stood side-by-side. But before we could reach them, a man behind us called 'hey Luke!'.

We both jerked around and saw the man the voice belonged to. He was tall with dark hair, and a mustache that didn't really suit him. My memory blanked on him, but Luke seemed to immediately recognize him. "Biggs!" He called back, sounding excited. Must be a friend of his.

"I don't believe it!" Biggs said as he walked over and held out his arms for a hug. "How've you been?!"

Luke hugged the man while I awkwardly stood a few feet back and grinned, hopefully masking the fact that I had no idea who he was. "Great! I've been good!"

Then Biggs saw me. "No way. Short stuff? They let you join? _Luke_ let you join?" He asked, looking back and forth between me and Luke.

"They kinda had no choice." I said with a smile. Biggs gave me a confused grin in return and moved to hug me. I did not want to hug him, but it seemed like the right thing to do. He smelled distinctly of peppermint, which made it a bit more bearable.

"I don't know what that means, or why your family has allowed you to join the Rebellion," Biggs shook his head and turned to Luke, "but I'm glad to see you two. I assume you two are coming up?"

Luke nodded and pointed towards the sky with his thumb. "I'll be right up there with you, and have I got stories to tell you-"

He was cut off by an older man, who I assume is our flight commander, who walked up to the two men and myself and interrupted the boy's conversation with: "Are you sure you can handle this ship?" He said as he looked back and forth between Luke and I, obviously doubtful of our abilities to fly these aircrafts. Honestly, I was too.

Before either of us could reply, Biggs gave his own opinion. "Sir, Luke is the best bush pilot in the Outer-Rim territories." The commander looked at Luke again, this time with a sort of grin on his face.

"Best in the Outer-Rim territories, huh?" He asked.

Luke, unsure of what to do with this question, just said "I'm alright."

"No, no." Biggs exclaimed. "Haven's the alright one. I'm damn sure he's the best."

I glared at Biggs, not caring that the commander was looking at me and judging my maturity from this. Biggs did not look at me.

The commander turned back to Luke and patted his shoulder. "You'll do alright kid."

"Thank you, sir. I'll try." He said, ever modest as the older man walked away. I took the opportunity of his turned back to use my free hand and shove Biggs.

"Rude." I said once he'd caught his balance. Biggs just gave me a big smile.

"God, I love messing with you, kid." He said as he shook his head. "Alright. Well, I gotta get aboard. We'll hear all your stories when we get back, alright?" He said, starting to turn towards his ship.

"Alright!" Luke agreed; Biggs' presence seemed to be causing him to revert to his teenage self. He followed his friend under the wing of a ship, and I stay back and listened. "Hey Biggs. I told you I'd make it someday."

And at that I could not help but grin.

Biggs grinned too. "It'll be like old times, Luke. They'll never stop us."

This conversation made me happy, because it made Luke happy. He deserved to be happy.

The next thing I know it's edging close to boarding time and Luke and I were both beside our ships, conveniently parked next to each other.

"Hey Haven." Luke called down from his cockpit. I looked up at my cousin, who had worry written all across his face.

"Yeah?" I called back, taking a few steps towards his ship so that I didn't have to strain to hear him.

"Don't follow me into that Death Star, alright?" He asked, but despite his anxious face I couldn't tell him that I wouldn't. It had been a few weeks, surely he knew me better than that? He's supposed to have known me for years, surely he'd know that I would want to follow him

"You're kidding." I stated, not a hint of doubt in my voice.

"No, Haven, I am not kidding. Do not follow me. This is going to be dangerous, really dangerous." He said, no longer looking at me.

"Yeah, I realize that. And I'm not going to stay behind and miss out on it." I know what happens in the films, I know that he and Biggs are the only ones that make it out. But maybe that will change; so much has already.

"Haven!" Luke exclaimed, jumping down from the cockpit and taking a stand directly in front of me. He put a hand on either side of my head, forcing me to look him in the eye. "It's bad enough that you are even out there. But if you follow me to that reactor, then you have a much bigger chance of dying than you would have out in the field. You are my only family." I'm reminded of the charred skeletons of Owen and Beru, of the deaths that hurt Luke more than they would ever hurt me. I'm reminded of the fact that I _am_ his only family; he doesn't know about Leia and won't for a while. "I need you alive. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

He pulled me into a brief hug and I felt like crying. He cared for me so much, and I would have to go back to my world and leave him here, all by himself. We came out of the hug and he must've seen that I was trying not to cry.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm gonna be fine. Seriously, Haven, I promise." He said, saying the last part a bit too hesitantly for my comfort. "I will come back to you alive."

He hugged me one last time and then climbed up the ladder back into his ship. "Alpha Flight, take off." The man on the overhead commanded. I climbed up into my ship and glanced over at Luke. He was busy examining the buttons. Out of all the little changes we had caused, surely this wouldn't be one of them. It couldn't be. Right? Luke couldn't die, they couldn't kill him off. He was a main character, he had to live, he had to!

_Calm down, Haven._ I told myself. _Be calm. Breathe._ The moment we got back home, I was calling my mom and demanding that she order the anxiety meds my doctor had recommended. I hadn't wanted them at first, but this was getting ridiculous. Maybe it was just this universe, but none the less; I need that medication. I felt like I was going crazy.

"Haven!" Luke called again. I turned to look at him from my cockpit. "Be careful."

I managed a grin. "You too!" And without another word, we both put on our helmets and started up the aircrafts. I pressed buttons, waiting for the command to fly. Flights B-E took off one by one until it was my turn.

"Fanta Flight, take off." The overhead commanded, and I pressed the correct buttons. "Gold Squadron and Golf Flight, prepare to take off." I didn't look back, I was too afraid I would crash into something, but I knew that Luke was still there. He was with the Gold Squadron, the group dispatched to take down the reactor. I'm not sure that I'd ever felt this terrified.

I flew into the vast emptiness of outer space- except this particular area wasn't all that empty. It was filled with battle ships and lasers and space junk. I had just walked into a battle field. "What I am doing?" I muttered as I headed towards the outskirts.

I spent the fight confused and scared, never knowing whether or not I was making a wrong move until the move had been made. Hours passed by and no matter how many ships I shot down, more always seemed to replace them. I worried for us all.

**So yeah, that's it. I'm sorry it's so short, I really tried to make it longer, but I've literally been sitting at my computer for the last half hour thinking of what else I could add to make it longer. I couldn't think of anything. Also, it might be a bit sloppy at the end, I apologize for that as well. It's almost 1am, but I really wanted to finish this and get it up ASAP. **

**I really hope you'll leave a review if you're still keeping up with me! It'd be nice to know that someone is still reading :). Any criticism you have is welcomed, as long as you're not a jerk about it. Any suggestions about what you want to see in these finishing chapters (that's right, we're nearing the end) will be taken into thought.**

**I love you guys all so much. Thank for reading this, and I'll see you next update!**

**-Clover**


	36. Some News

Hello friends, it's been a damn long time hasn't it? Seriously, I last updated November of my freshmen year. I'm half way through sophomore year now... geez. I really suck at keeping things updated, huh?

Unfortunately, I'm not continuing this story- BUT I am instead rebooting it. Starting over, basically. Same plot, same name, altered (and more complex, thank god) characters, longer chapters, and hopefully some MUCH better writing. I just checked, and I literally started writing this story three years and 25 days ago. Wow. I'd like to think that my writing has improved since then, and that's one of the main reasons I wanted to restart this. The beginning chapters are honestly pretty cringe-worthy.

I was also getting bored with the characters, which sounds pretty mean but that's why they're changing too. Nicky, Kari, Haven, and Olivia were too 2D and hopefully these new girls will have more depth and complexity. The strong and hard-headed Kari Roca will be replaced as Obi-Wan's padawan by blue-haired soccer star Malia Cabrera. Adventurous and impulsive Nicky Brookes will be replaced as the Han Solo's sister by the straight-forward and ever-driven Taylor Dover. Haven Yearly, caring and dutiful, will be replaced as Luke Skywalker's cousin by Danielle Fraizer. Finally, the ever-confused and somewhat random Olivia Pastore will no longer be Leia Organa's adoptive sister, as that role will be filled by the young and clumsy Leven Blackwelder.

As you can sort of tell (maybe?) these new characters are somewhat similar to the old ones. The idea was to reinvent them, not completely start over with them. Now, I loved my old characters. I really did. But I need to move on and make ones that don't all seem like the same person. Hopefully I can do that with Taylor, Dani, Leven, and Malia.

I'll post here when the story is up. Fingers crossed it'll be soon, but you know how that goes.

Much love,

Savannah


End file.
